Raining Spell For Love
by Kang Dong Jae
Summary: <html><head></head>Sungmin selalu berpikir kebahagiaan tidak akan pernah bisa ia gapai. Meskipun begitu, ia kembali terjebak kedalam pria masa lalunya yang sempat ia cintai sepenuh hati. GS! DLDR! Review? Chapter uMin Fanfiction.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Malam ini, waktu terasa begitu lambat dan menyakitkan. Di atas sana seorang pria dan wanita tengah tersenyum begitu bahagia dan tidak pernah tahu kalau sosok perempuan lain tengah menatapnya dengan wajah masam dan kedua mata yang buram.

Hatinya terasa sakit sekali mengingat beberapa hari yang lalu ia menerima undangan pernikahan pria yang begitu ia sukai selama ini, menginginkannya hadir di tengah pesta yang akan membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Tidak, pria di sana tidak tahu kalau perempuan itu menyukainya sejak lama.

"Pasangan yang sangat serasi, Eomma berharap kau segera menyusul mereka, sayang." Leeteuk tersenyum begitu manis, ia menatap putrinya dengan bahagia.

"Ya, aku harap, aku bisa merasakan kebahagiaan itu." Gumamnya pelan, ia berusaha untuk mempertahankan genangan air matanya supaya tidak jatuh. Bisa bahaya kalau Eomma dan Appanya tahu.

"Pasti, sayang. Eomma dan Appa akan membantumu." Leeteuk menyentuh lengan putrinya lembut.

Lee Sungmin hanya bisa berdehem pasrah mendengar ucapan Leeteuk, ia tidak mau lagi memikirkan hal lain, hatinya terlalu sakit malam ini.

Tidak lama kemudian saatnya para undangan untuk memberi ucapan selamat pada mempelai pria dan wanita. Sungmin hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas pelan demi menormalkan detak jantungnya yang memburu. Di dampingi oleh sang Eomma dan tidak lama kemudian sang Appa, Kangin juga berjalan ke atas panggung dan menyalami kedua pasangan pengantin baru itu.

Jungmo membungkuk hormat saat Kangin memberinya ucapan selamat. Pandangan matanya beralih ke arah Sungmin yang tersenyum sendu kearahnya, tapi bagi Jungmo itu adalah senyum bahagia dari seorang adik.

"Aku.. Turut bahagia melihatmu, selamat" Sungmin tersenyum lagi, ia menelan ludahnya sebelum mundur dan menyalami Hyena. "Selamat, aku harap kalian akan selalu bahagia. Jungmo adalah pria yang baik dan manis. Kau beruntung mendapatkannya." Ujarnya pada Hyena.

Hyena balas tersenyum. "Terima kasih, kuharap kau segera menyusul kami." Candanya, membuat Jungmo serta Leeteuk dan Kangin tertawa. Tapi tidak untuk senyum Sungmin, dalam hatinya ia tengah memendam perasaan sakit yang kuat.

_'Tapi aku tidak bahagia..'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Raining Spell For Love**

**®Kang Dong Jae©**

**..**

**Chapter 1**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Hari-hari yang Sungmin lalui setelah pernikahan yang membuatnya sakit itu, hanyalah tiduran di rumah dan makan tak teratur. Membuat Leeteuk dan Kangin heran karenanya.

"Ada denganmu, sayang?" tanya Leeteuk seraya mengusap dahi Sungmin.

"Aku hanya kurang enak badan saja, Eomma. Jangan terlalu khawatir." Jawab Sungmin pelan.

"Kalau begitu kita panggil dokter saja bagaimana? Appa takut terjadi sesuatu denganmu." Kangin menyahut, pria setengah baya itu beralih menggenggam jemari tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum. Betapa beruntungnya ia, mempunyai orang tua yang begitu baik merawatnya. Sungmin sampai merasa bersalah sudah berlebihan menanggapi masalah cintanya.

"Appa dan Eomma tidak perlu cemas, aku hanya sakit biasa. Cukup butuh tidur dan besok akan segera sembuh." Ujar Sungmin.

"Bagaimana bisa sembuh kalau kau sendiri tidak giat untuk makan. Kalau begitu kau harus makan banyak sekarang, supaya cepat sembuh." Leeteuk sedikit mengomel, Sungmin memang keras kepala. Sangat mirip dengan Kangin.

"Baik-baik, aku akan makan. Tapi setelah tidur, oke?" bujuk Sungmin dengan rengekan kecil.

Kangin tersenyum melihatnya, di ciumnya punggung tangan Sungmin dengan sayang. Ia terlalu mencintai putrinya itu. "Cepat sembuh, Appa dan Eomma sudah menyiapkan kebahagiaan untukmu."

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. "Maksud, Appa?"

"Aihh, lebih baik cepat tidur. Jangan terlalu berpikir aneh-aneh." Leeteuk menimpali, ia menarik selimut sampai menutupi bahu Sungmin. "Cepat sembuh, sayang." Di kecupnya dahi Sungmin lembut, setelahnya meninggalkan kamar Sungmin dengan pelan.

Setelah melihat pintu tertutup, Sungmin memikirkan ucapan kedua orang tuanya tadi. Kebahagiaan? Apa maksudnya?

"Kuharap, mereka tidak melakukan pernikahan paksa." Gumamnya resah.

Ya, perjodohan. Sebuah perjodohan.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, Sungmin! Akhirnya kau kembali juga ke kantor. Kau sakit apa?" Kibum, sahabat baik sekaligus sekertaris pribadi Sungmin langsung menghadang langkah perempuan itu. Kedua matanya penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"Ini masih pagi, Kibum-ah. Nanti saja saat jam makan siang." Sungmin berujar dengan nada geli.

Kibum mendengus pelan, ia mengikuti langkah Sungmin yang memasuki ruangan pribadinya. "Ayolah, aku ingin tahu. Jangan bilang kau sakit setelah menghadiri pernikahan Jungmo Hyena?"

Tubuh Sungmin menengang, namun setelah itu ia hanya menghela nafas dan duduk di kursi kebesarannya. "Jangan bicarakan mereka, aku sedang tidak baik untuk membicarakannya."

Kibum tersenyum. "Ya, aku minta maaf. Dan sekarang bisakah kau memberikan aku jawaban? Kau sakit apa?"

Sungmin sedikit menggeleng kecil, sahabatnya itu terlalu ingin tahu dan pemaksa. "Aku hanya sakit biasa, demam dan flu." Jawabnya.

Tapi sepertinya Kibum belum merasa puas. "Benar? Kenapa sampai berhari-hari."

"Tsk! Ayolah, kau tahu aku kan? Jadi cepat keluar dan selesaikan pekerjaanmu."

"Sungmin.."

"Atau aku akan memotong gajimu."

Kibum langsung menutup mulutnya. Sungmin memang sahabatnya, tapi di dalam kantor Sungmin adalah bosnya. Apalagi sahabatnya itu sangatlah disiplin dan sangat serius dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Oh, oke. Aku akan keluar, permisi, Nona Lee." Kibum dengan cepat keluar ruangan.

"Dasar~" Sungmin terkekeh pelan, namun ia kembali tersenyum miris. Ya, ia sakit karena Jungmo menikah. Berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk kuat, namun bayangan itu masih terus saja menghantam pikirannya.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore, Sungmin yang sejak tadi terus berkutat dengan dokumen akhirnya menyerah untuk menyelesaikannya besok. Kepalanya mendadak pening dan ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Ia harus pulang dan minum obatnya.

"Sungmin-ah!" Kibum tiba-tiba saja masuk dan menatap Sungmin serius.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Itu, di luar ada orang tuamu." Ujar Kibum.

Sungmin menaikkan alisnya. "Kau yakin?"

"Iya, dan sepertinya tidak sendiri."

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

Kibum tersenyum. Keduanya bergegas keluar kantor untuk menemui Leeteuk dan Kangin di loby. Sungmin yang melihat kedua orang tuanya tengah bercengkrama dengan orang lain mulai berjalan mendekat. "Appa, Eomma." Panggilnya.

"Oh, sayang. Kemarilah, kita langsung ke tempat biasanya." Leeteuk menarik lengan Sungmin menuju mobil, namun Sungmin menghalanginya "Mobilku?"

"Biar supir yang mengurusnya." Sahut Kangin.

Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah saat kedua orang tuanya memaksanya masuk ke dalam mobil, sebelum itu, pandangan matanya beralih pada sosok pria yang tengah duduk di mobil lain. Sungmin menaikkan sebelas alisnya, garis wajahnya.

"Ayo, cepat."

Sungmin mengangguk saat mendengar seruan Leeteuk.

Sesampainya di rumah keluarga Lee. Sungmin dan yang lain bergegas turun, termasuk pria yang sejak tadi membuat Sungmin bertanya-tanya. Sesaat setelah pria itu keluar, kedua mata Sungmin membulat lebar melihatnya.

Pria itu.. Pria masa lalunya.

"Kyuhyun?" bisiknya.

"Selamat datang di rumah kami, Kyuhyun-ah. Mari masuk, kita bicara di dalam." Leeteuk bergegas merangkul lengan Kyuhyun dan membawanya masuk ke dalam.

Sedangkan Sungmin, ia masih berdiri mematung di tempat dengan wajah pucat. Lidahnya terasa kelu dan tidak sanggub untuk berbicara. Sampai pada akhirnya, Kangin menyentuh pundaknya. "Kenapa, sayang?" tanyanya.

Sungmin segera tersadar dan tersenyum pada Kangin. "Tidak, Appa. Sebaiknya kita cepat masuk." Ujarnya, berusaha untuk tenang.

.

.

Di dalam sana, baik Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun hanya diam membisu. Tidak, hanya Kyuhyun yang terus mencuri pandang pada wajah Sungmin. Pria itu tersenyum misterius saat melihat Sungmin, entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Appa ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, ini serius dan kau juga harus setuju." Kangin berucap seraya menatap Sungmin.

Sungmin mendongak untuk menatap wajah Kangin. "Maksud, Appa?"

Kangin tersenyum, ia melirik Leeteuk untuk meminta persetujuan. Dan Leeteuk mengangguk. "Begini, seminggu lagi Appa dan Eomma akan kembali ke jepang untuk urusan mendadak. Kemungkinan kami akan tinggal di sana untuk waktu yang lama. Appa harap kau bisa mengerti karena Halmeoni tinggal sendiri dan tidak mau di ajak tinggal di Seoul."

"Lalu?"

Kangin menarik nafasnya sejenak sebelum menghembuskannya pelan. Ia tersenyum. "Appa ingin kau menikah dengan Kyuhyun, supaya kau bisa di jaga oleh Kyuhyun kapan saja."

_DEG_!

Apa? Apa Sungmin tidak salah dengar?

"A-apa?" suara Sungmin tercekat. Tiba-tiba saja pikirannya kosong.

"Kami serius, sayang. Kyuhyun adalah pria yang baik dan kami percayakan kau padanya." Leeteuk menyentuh surai rambut Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam, kedua matanya yang tampak kaget beralih menatap Kyuhyun yang masih serius dengan makanannya. Pria itu menatap balik Sungmin dengan tatapan mata tajam, seperti dulu.

Sungmin seperti kehilangan akal sehat, air matanya langsung jatuh saat itu juga. "Aku.. Tidak bisa, Appa. Kenapa kau dengan mudah memutuskan hal semacam ini? Pernikahan itu bukan main-main. Dan aku tidak bisa melakukannya dengan pria yang tidak aku kenal." Sungmin mendesah kasar, ia memejamkan kedua matanya karena mendadak pusing.

"Sayang, maafkan kami. Tapi kami serius dengan rencana ini. Kau dan Kyuhyun akan segera menikah empat hari lagi."

"Dan tidak ada bantahan." Kangin melanjutkan penjelasan Leeteuk. Kedua matanya benar-benar penuh tekad. "Appa, tidak ingin mendengar lagi bantahan darimu. Kau harus bersiap-siap mulai dari sekarang."

Ucapan Kangin seakan-akan menusuk relung hatinya. Kenapa orang tuanya tega melakukan ini?

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia sempat tertegun mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"Aku ingin ke kamar." Sungmin beranjak berdiri dan setengah berlari menuju kamar.

.

.

.

Sungmin menutup pintunya dengan keras, ia menangis pilu. Kenapa ia harus bertemu lagi dengan Kyuhyun? Dan kenapa pula orang tuanya memintanya untuk menikah dengan pria itu, pria yang membuat sakit. Sungmin menggeleng pelan, ia tidak boleh menerimanya begitu saja. Meskipun harus membantah berkali-kali. Ia sudah tidak sudi berhubungan lagi dengan Kyuhyun.

**CKLEK**

Sungmin terkesiap saat mendengar pintunya terbuka, ia membalikkan badan dan terkejut melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di sana. Pria itu bahkan dengan pelan mengunci pintu.

"Kau." Nafas Sungmin tertahan.

"Hai~ lama tidak berjumpa. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. "Keluar dari kamarku sekarang." Pintanya.

Kyuhyun tidak menyahut, ia tetap diam seraya menatap Sungmin.

"Kubilang keluar dari kamarku!" Sungmin berteriak keras. Kedua matanya menatap Kyuhyun marah. "Lancang sekali kau masuk kemari!"

Kyuhyun mengedikan bahunya. "Sebentar lagi kita akan menikah."

"Aku tidak menyetujuinya, tidak akan." Sahut Sungmin.

"Tapi sayang sekali, kau harus menyetujuinya. Kau tahu, kedua orang tuamu sudah memberikanku kepercayaan untuk menjagamu. Kalau kau menolaknya, itu berarti kau akan membuat Appamu sakit."

Sungmin terbelalak kaget. "Apa maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin, wajahnya berubah serius. "Sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku katakan." Jawabnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan berusaha menghapus air mata yang tersisa di pipi Sungmin, tapi Sungmin langsung berpaling. "Sudah berapa lama aku tidak mencium bibirmu itu, aku sangat merindukannya." Bisiknya.

Dengusan kasar mengalun dari bibir Sungmin.

"Kau tahu, meskipun kau menolak berapa kalipun. Kita akan tetap menikah, empat hari lagi kau akan menjadi milikku."

**.**

**.**

**Raining Spell For Love**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin ingin sekali menangis sekarang, rasanya begitu aneh. Baru saja kemarin ia melihat pernikahan Jungmo dan Hyena, sekarang ia yang akan menikah dengan Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin." Sungmin menoleh dan terkejut melihat Jungmo di sana, perempuan itu tersenyum tipis. "Hey, jangan menangis. Seharusnya kau bahagia bukan?"

Sungmin mengangguk kecil. 'Tapi aku hanya akan bahagia bila menikah denganmu.' Hatinya berucap pedih. Ia mendongak menatap Jungmo. "Terima kasih, aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan orang tuaku. Kau harus tahu satu hal, kalau aku tidak akan bahagia."

Jungmo terkejut mendengarnya. "Apa yang barusan kau katakan, Min?"

Sungmin menggeleng cepat, kemudian tersenyum. "Tidak, aku akan mencoba untuk bahagia. Tanpamu~" Lanjutnya dalam hati.

Tidak lama kemudian ia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh pinggangnya. Sungmin mendongak dan menatap Kyuhyun penuh amarah.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Jungmo.

Jungmo hanya tersenyum kecil. "Jangan salah paham, aku teman Sungmin."

Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak berminat, pria itu beralih meraih dagu Sungmin dan mengecup bibirnya tanpa ragu. Membuat Sungmin terbelalak lebar dan dengan cepat menampar pipi Kyuhyun. "Berani sekali kau menciumku!"

Kyuhyun mengusap pipinya. Sedangkan Jungmo yang melihatnya semakin tidak mengerti.

"Keterlaluan." Desis Sungmin kesal, ia bergegas kembali masuk ke dalam kamar.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak percaya, Sungmin menampar calon suaminya sendiri." Ujar Jungmo tidak mengerti.

"Dia hanya sedang sensitive saja." Sahut Kyuhyun pelan.

"Ya, dia juga sangat rapuh. Aku harap kau bisa menjaganya dengan baik." Jungmo tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun.

"Sejak dulu aku sudah menjaganya dengan baik." Kyuhyun balas tersenyum.

"Itu awal yang bagus, aku yakin Sungmin akan bahagia bersamamu."

"Itu pasti."

.

.

.

Tidak tahu hal apa yang harus Sungmin lakukan sekarang. Ia sudah resmi menjadi seorang istri, dan suaminya adalah Kyuhyun.

Pria yang sangat ia benci.

Haruskan ia bahagia dan bernafas lega. Tidak, karena dia adalah Kyuhyun. Ia akan kembali terjebak dalam cinta suram yang begitu membelenggu hidupnya, ia bahkan sudah terjebak lebih dalam. Tidak seperti dulu yang dengan mudah terlepas.

"Eomma sangat bahagia sekali, sangat. Kyuhyun akan menjagamu, sesuai janjinya."

Janji apa?

Sungmin ingin sekali mengadu pada Leeteuk, tentang semuanya. Tentang hidupnya yang dulu pernah suram karena cinta bodoh itu.

"Jangan menangis, sayang. Eomma dan Appa tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu menderita, kami sudah memilih pria yang tepat untukmu."

Tidak, Kyuhyun bukan pria yang tepat untukku! Sungmin menjerit pilu. Hidupnya tidak lagi tenang sekarang, kenapa harus seperti ini? Impiannya adalah menikah dengan pria yang benar-benar tulus mencintainya. Bukan pria yang terpaksa menikahinya karena sebuah tanggung jawab.

"Eomma, bisakah aku mendapat penjelasan kenapa kalian memilih Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin serius. Mereka berdua duduk bersama di sebuah kursi. Suasana pesta masih ramai.

Leeteuk tersenyum. "Maafkan, Eomma."

"Eomma."

"Yang pasti, Appa dan Eomma tidak menyesal menikahkanmu dengan Kyuhyun. Dia anak sahabat Eomma, itulah alasannya." Leeteuk mengusap pipi Sungmin.

Sungmin mengulum bibirnya. "Jadi aku di jodohkan? Kenapa begitu mendadak, bahkan aku tidak bisa lagi untuk menolak setelah melihat Appa seperti itu. Bahkan aku tidak melihat orang tua Kyuhyun."

"Ini hanya pesta biasa sebelum kami berangkat. Tidak perlu cemas karena kau akan segera bertemu dengan mertuamu. Mereka berada di China dan tidak bisa pulang. Padahal mereka ingin sekali pulang, tapi Kyuhyun mengatakan tidak perlu."

Sungmin mendesah pelan. "Aku masih bingung, semua terasa ambigu."

"Yang penting sekarang kau menikah dengan Kyuhyun."

_'Dan akan memulai penderitaanku..'_

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

Ini fanfic pasaran banget. Ya, aku lagi pingin buat yang kayak gini, ini ngebut pakek banget. Aku gak suka berbelit-belit #Alasan

Gak tahu bakal lanjut atau gak ini, yang pasti aku lagi boring lanjutin ff sweet problems. Gak ada ide T.T Jadi beralih iseng2 buat fanfic lagi.

GS lagi yaa.. Aku memang khusus buat fanfic GS. Aku sering di cela karena buat GS mulu. Tapi biarlah.. Aku terima kok. Banyak juga yang buat GS xD

Makasih kalau ada yang review. Hihihi..


	2. Chapter 2

_DRESS!_

_Air matanya jatuh bersamaan dengan hujan yang begitu deras mengguyur seluruh permukaan bumi yang ia pijak. Kedua matanya yang berair terus meneteskan genangan air mata, walau terasa samar tak terlihat karena hujan. _

_Hatinya begitu sakit saat ini, bagai tertusuk ribuan pisau tajam. Kenyataannya sekarang adalah di hadapannya kini, pria yang begitu ia cintai tengah berpelukan dengan gadis lain. Begitu mesra dan tampak saling menghangatkan. _

_"Aku juga kedinginan." Lirihnya bergetar, di peluknya tubuhnya sendiri. Dan perlahan tubuhnya merosot. _

_"Aku tahu.. Kau tidak benar-benar mencintaiku."_

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Raining Spell For Love**

**©Kang Dong Jae©**

**..**

**Chapter 2**

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Hahh~" Sungmin terbangun dengan nafas terengah, sedikit memejamkan kedua matanya kembali untuk menetralkan deru nafasnya yang tampak memburu. Dengan perlahan ia mendudukkan dirinya dan mengusap peluh di dahinya.

"Mimpi itu, sial." Gumamnya pelan. Ia melirik tempat tidur di sampingnya yang kosong. Tidak ada Kyuhyun. Syukurlah.

Perempuan itu melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Satu jam lagi ia harus sampai di kantor, kalau tidak, bisa buruk reputasinya sebagai direktur yang disiplin.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan baju kantornya. Sungmin segera beranjak turun ke bawah untuk sarapan, masih ada waktu setengah jam untuk sampai di kantor.

Sesampainya di bawah, ia menemukan Kyuhyun di sana. Pria itu tengah asik menyantap roti panggangnya dan memainkan ponsel. Sungmin tidak ingin ambil pusing dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun, tapi pria itu adalah suaminya sekarang. Kenyataan itu membuatnya merasa gelisah dan juga, takut.

"Duduk dan makanlah, kita berangkat ke kantor bersama." Ujar Kyuhyun tanpa menatap wajahnya.

"Aku bisa berangkat sendiri, terima kasih." Jawab Sungmin cepat.

Kyuhyun terdiam, namun ia tersenyum kecil. "Maafkan aku, istriku. Tapi aku sudah putuskan kau harus menuruti semua perintahku."

Sungmin melirik tajam ke arah Kyuhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya. "Atas dasar apa kau membuat peraturan seperti itu? Aku tidak akan menuruti semua pe-rin-tah-mu." Ujarnya penuh penekanan.

"Tapi sayang sekali kau harus menerimanya." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan santai. "Dan hari ini adalah hari terakhirmu bekerja di perusahaan sebagai direktur. Aku akan menggantikanmu mulai besok."

"Apa!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk tanpa memperdulikan teriakan kaget Sungmin. "Apa kau sudah selesai sarapan? Kita berangkat sekarang." Pria itu berdiri dan memakai jasnya. "Aku menunggumu." Lanjutnya singkat.

Sungmin mendesis pelan. Kenapa kedua orang tuanya tidak menjelaskan hal ini padanya?

.

.

.

Mobil sudah sampai di depan kantor, tapi baik Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak berniat untuk turun. Keheningan masih membuat keduanya canggung. Untuk Sungmin, bukan Kyuhyun.

Tanpa sepatah katapun Sungmin membuka pintu mobil, namun dengan cepat pula Kyuhyun menahannya. "Sebentar."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Tapi bagi Kyuhyun, tatapan tajam itu begitu menggugah dirinya. "Kita masuk bersama." Bisiknya pelan. Lalu melepaskan cekalannya di tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin sempat menahan nafas sebelum bergegas keluar, di ikuti oleh Kyuhyun di belakangnya. Mereka berdua berjalan bersama memasuki kantor dan bertemu dengan Kibum.

Kibum tersenyum sopan seraya membungkuk hormat pada Kyuhyun. "Selamat datang, _pak_."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan seperti itu. Aku masih terlalu muda, panggil saja dengan namaku. Kau tahu namaku kan?" tanyanya.

Kibum mengangguk cepat. "Ya, saya tahu."

"Baguslah." Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin sebentar sebelum kembali bersuara. "Dan katakan pada beberapa karyawan penting, kalau nanti siang kita ada meeting." Lanjutnya.

Kibum mengangguk mengerti. "Baik." Jawabnya.

Kyuhyun tanpa ragu menarik tangan Sungmin untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan direktur.

.

.

.

"Lepaskan." Sungmin dengan kesal melepas paksa cekalan tangan Kyuhyun. Perempuan itu menatap Kyuhyun tajam, ia benar-benar kesal sekarang. "Apa yang tengah kau rencanakan?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak sedang merencanakan apapun. Hanya ingin memberikan informasi kalau direktur mereka berganti posisi."

Sungmin berdecak pelan. "Dengar, aku akan tetap bekerja di perusahaan ini sebagai direktur."

"Tapi aku tidak mengijinkannya." Jawab Kyuhyun cepat.

"Apa alasanmu?" tanya Sungmin penuh selidik.

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya. "Tidak ada."

"Kyuhyun aku serius."

"Aku juga serius."

Keduanya terdiam, saling menatap tajam, namun tampak berbeda di mata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dengan perlahan mengusap pipi Sungmin. "Aku hanya ingin kau berada di rumah dan melakukan hal yang kau inginkan selama ini. Aku tahu kau tidak suka bekerja di perusahaan, jadi aku berbaik hati untuk menyelamatkanmu." Bisiknya, wajahnya semakin mendekat guna ingin mencium bibir Sungmin. Tapi Sungmin langsung berpaling, tidak ingin pria yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu dengan seenak hati menciumnya.

"Demi Tuhan, kita sedang di kantor!" Umpat Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. "Baiklah, kita lakukan di rumah nanti." Godanya.

Sungmin mendesis pelan. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuhku."

"Benarkah? Tapi sayang, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Raining Spell For Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Acara meeting telah di mulai, tidak membutuhkan waktu cukup lama bagi Kyuhyun untuk menjelaskan perihal bergantinya posisi direktur di perusahaan Lee Corp ini. Mekipun beberapa karyawan tampak sekali kaget mendengarnya, tapi setelah tahu bahwa dirinya adalah suami dari Lee Sungmin, mantan direktur mereka dulu, para karyawan langsung tenang dan tampak sekali setuju.

Kyuhyun juga memberitahu kalau nanti malam ia akan mengadakan pesta pergantian direktur. Pria itu tidak segan-segan menempatkan dan memesan tempat yang mewah dan luas.

"Wah! Aku tidak menyangka bos baru kita akan memesan tempat semewah ini." Kibum berdecak kagum melihat tempat pesta.

"Kau senang sekali." Ujar Sungmin datar.

"Ya, tidak juga sih. Karena kau dan aku akan jarang bertemu." Kibum tersenyum ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum miris. "Aku terpaksa menurutinya."

"Ya, karena dia suamimu. Kau harus mematuhinya."

"Tapi aku membencinya."

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar, suaramu terlalu kecil."

Sungmin menggeleng cepat. "Tidak ada, sudah sana kalau kau ingin bernyanyi."

Kibum tersenyum. "Baiklah."

Sungmin melihat punggung Kibum yang mulai menjauh. Setelah itu, Sungmin merasa sendiri di tengah pesta malam ini. Kepalanya sangat penat dan ia butuh minum. "Berikan aku satu gelas wine."

"Baik, nona."

Sungmin mengulum bibirnya sebentar, setelah satu gelas wine siap untuknya, ia langsung meneguknya tanpa ragu. Sebenarnya ia tidak kuat minum, minum dua gelas pasti akan langsung tumbang. "Berikan satu botol, aku akan menuangkannya sendiri."

Pelayan pria itu memberikannya satu botol wine yang mahal. Tidak tanggung-tanggung Sungmin meneguk seluruh isi wine itu sampai tak tersisa. Ia tersenyum puas setelah berhasil meminum satu botol penuh. Dan sekarang kepalanya pusing.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan mabuk seperti ini."

Samar-samar Sungmin mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Tapi ia tidak peduli dan memilih untuk tidur saja.

Kyuhyun menarik bahu Sungmin sampai kepala istrinya itu mendarat di dadanya. Kyuhyun mengusap dahi Sungmin dengan perlahan sebelum membawanya keluar bar.

Sesampainya di rumah, Kyuhyun merebahkan Sungmin yang terlihat sangat mabuk di atas ranjang. Karena tidak tega melihat baju yang Sungmin pakai begitu ketat, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk melepaskannya satu persatu. Dadanya memang bergemuruh karena melihat tubuh putih Sungmin yang begitu menggoda. Tapi ia akan menahannya demi Sungmin.

Demi istrinya yang sangat cantik itu.

"Hhh~" Sungmin menyentuh lengan Kyuhyun saat jemari pria itu membuka kancing kemeja atasnya.

"Tidurlah, aku akan mengganti pakaianmu."

Tapi Sungmin mencoba untuk menghindar, namun tubuhnya seakan mati rasa dan kembali terlelap.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Sungmin terserang rasa mual yang begitu kuat. Ia sampai bolak-balik kamar mandi hanya untuk mengeluarkan cairan bekas minuman tadi malam. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan dan pahit di lidahnya.

Kyuhyun sejak tadi memang selalu di samping Sungmin untuk membantu perempuan itu ke kamar mandi. Karena tubuh Sungmin yang lemas. "Kau bisa bangun?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, ia membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Kyuhyun. "Perutku sakit." Rintihnya.

"Tidak apa." Kyuhyun mengusap peluh di dahi Sungmin. "Ini karena kau terlalu banyak minum." Bisiknya lembut.

Sungmin tidak ingin mengira-ngira apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun. Pria itu sedikit berubah walau masih terlihat sangat dingin. Tidak! Ia tidak boleh luluh hanya karena perubahan sifat yang terbilang sedikit itu, Kyuhyun memang suaminya, tapi ia sudah tidak ada lagi perasaan pada suaminya itu. Yang ada hanya rasa kesal, marah dan kecewa.

"Kenapa melamun? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Tidak." Jawab Sungmin singkat.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan. "Aku tidak bisa pergi ke kantor karena kau sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk cuti satu hari." Ujarnya.

"Apa kau gila? Bahkan kau baru bekerja di sana. Pergilah dan jangan permalukan dirimu sendiri." Ujar Sungmin kesal, ia tidak habis pikir dengan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak perlu di jaga, karena ia tidak sakit.

"Tidak bisa, sayang. Kau lebih penting."

"Berhenti membual. Aku sama sekali tidak membutuhkan bualanmu."

Sejenak Kyuhyun terdiam, tetapi ia justru tertawa mendengarnya. "Apa aku salah bicara? Aku selalu serius dengan ucapanku."

Air mata Sungmin perlahan menetes, entahlah, ia tidak bisa melihat waja Kyuhyun sekarang. Terlalu menyakitkan baginya.

"Hey~"

"Pergilah, kumohon." Pinta Sungmin, perempuan itu membalikkan badannya membelakangi Kyuhyun. Kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini? Ia benar-benar sudah terjebak terlalu dalam bersama Kyuhyun.

"Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud menyinggung perasaanmu. Aku minta maaf." Ujar Kyuhyun tulus, perlahan ia ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Sungmin sembari memeluknya dari belakang.

Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya. Di gigit bibirnya kuat untuk menahan tangisannya sendiri, mengingat semua perlakuan ini berbeda dengan yang dulu. Kenapa Kyuhyun begitu jahat padanya? Sangat jahat.

"Biarkan aku mendekatimu sekali lagi. Jangan menjauhiku, kembalilah seperti Sungmin yang dulu."

Apa? Kembali seperti dulu? Mungkin bagi Kyuhyun mudah untuk mengatakannya, tapi bagi Sungmin.

"Pergilah."

"Aku bahkan berhak memelukmu sekarang."

"Pergi, kumohon pergi."

"Tidak."

"Kubilang pergi!"

Kyuhyun dengan cepat membalikkan tubuh Sungmin sampai istrinya itu berada tepat di bawahnya. Kyuhyun mengusap air mata yang mengalir pipi Sungmin, kemudian ia kecup bibir Sungmin, mengajaknya bercinta.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**


	3. Chapter 3

**Raining Spell For Love**

**.**

**Mini Fanfic**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**..**

Sungmin menyantap makanannya dengan tidak berselera. Kepalanya terlalu pusing dan ia merasa frustasi berat. Kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu semakin menyita pikirannya. Di tambah ia yang harus terus berdiam diri di rumah tanpa pekerjaan. Kyuhyun sudah berhasil membuat hidupnya hancur, ia akui kalau pria itu memang berhak melakukan hal 'itu' padanya. Tapi ia tidak bisa terima kalau Kyuhyun memaksanya.

Dan pagi ini, tepat tiga hari ia tidak bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Baguslah, jadi ia tidak perlu mengumpat di depan pria itu.

"Ahh~" Sungmin mendesis pelan saat kepalanya mendadak pusing. Ia baru sadar kalau akhir-akhir ini kepalanya selalu pusing. Apa karena terlalu banyak pikiran? Terlalu banyak merasakan kesedihan sampai terbawa akal sehat.

"Nona, apa anda baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang pelayan pada Sungmin yang terus menekan pelipisnya.

Sungmin tersenyum lemah, kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa, aku baik-baik saja." Ujarnya.

"Kalau ada sesuatu yang di butuhkan, saya akan segera datang, nona." Pelayan itu menatap Sungmin sedih.

Sungmin mengibaskan tangannya. "Jangan cemaskan aku, kembalilah bekerja." Titahnya yang segera di turuti.

Sungmin mendesah pelan, bahkan pagi ini ia tidak nafsu makan sama sekali.

**Pip..Pip**

Ia sedikit tersentak saat ponselnya berbunyi, segera saja ia mengangkat telfon dari Jungmo. Ya, Jungmo.

"Jungmo-ah?"

_'Sungmin, bisa kita bertemu?'_

"Bertemu?"

_'Ya, kau tau kan kalau aku sudah menikah dan aku ingin kau ikut adil dalam pesta kami. Lalu, aku juga ingin kau memilihkan dekorasi untuk resepsi pernikahanku.'_

Sungmin merasa tertohok mendengar ucapan Jungmo, nada suara pria itu jelas terlihat bahagia sekali. Membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit. "Y-ya. Kapan kita bertemu?" tanyanya pelan.

_'Nanti siang, kau bisa kan?'_

"Ya, aku bisa. Kita bertemu di tempat biasa."

_'Oke, aku juga akan mengajak istriku.'_

Sungmin menelan ludahnya kuat, ia langsung menutup sambungan telfon secara sepihak. Air matanya jatuh menetes tanpa bisa ia cegah. Dan kepalanya semakin berdenyut sakit.

**.**

**.**

**Raining Spell For Love**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun memutuskan pulang siang ini, ia merasa keterlaluan meninggalkan Sungmin selama tiga hari. Mendadak, setelah kejadian itu ia di hubungi untuk menyelesaikan proyek di daerah gwangju. Dan sekarang ia harus bertemu dengan Sungmin untuk menjelaskannya kenapa ia tidak pulang selama tiga hari.

Saat berada di dalam kamar ia mencoba mencari keberadaan Sungmin. Tapi tidak ada, dimanapun tidak ada. Bukankah Sungmin tidak ada pekerjaan lagi, karena posisi direktur sudah ia pegang sepenuhnya.

Kyuhyun mencoba bertanya pada salah satu maid. "Kau tahu Nona ada dimana?" tanyanya.

"Maaf, Tuan. Saya tidak tahu, tapi Nona baru saja pergi keluar menggunakan mobil." Jelas maid itu.

"Dia tidak pakai supir?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, Tuan."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Kemudian ia mencoba menghubungi Sungmin, berharap istrinya itu mau mengangkat telfon darinya.

_Tutt.. Tutt_

_Tutt.. Tutt_

"Tsk! Tidak di angkat." Kyuhyun mendesah kasar, kemudian ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar dan membersihkan diri.

.

.

Di tempat lain, Sungmin tengah menunggu Jungmo dan istrinya itu, Hyena. Dengan harap-harap cemas Sungmin memainkan ponsel yang ia pegang. Tidak lama kemudian ponselnya berbunyi dan menampakan nama Kyuhyun di sana. Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya, untuk apa Kyuhyun menghubunginya? Ia biarkan saja ponselnya berdering, sampai Kyuhyun memutuskan menyerah untuk menghubunginya.

"Sungmin-ah!"

Sungmin menoleh dengan cepat dan tersenyum saat melihat Jungmo serta Hyena berjalan mendekatinya. Gadis itu berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan menguatkan hatinya ketika melihat betapa mesranya pasangan baru itu.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Jungmo.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku juga baru sampai." Ujarnya. "Oh, ya. Apa kita bisa mulai membahas masalah dekorasi untuk resepsi pernikahan kalian?" tanyanya penuh dengan senyum ramah.

"Aku suka warna merah muda, tapi Jungmo malah meminta warna merah. Menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Hyena.

"Kalau menurutku, warna merah muda terlihat romantis untuk kalian berdua. Daripada warna merah." Ujar Sungmin.

"Boleh juga, aku sudah membawa gambar-gambarnya. Kau kan jago dalam hal ini, coba pilihkan beberapa kandidat saja."

Sungmin mengangguk. "Baiklah." Ia mencoba memusatkan pikirannya dalam satu hal ini, tapi kenapa rasanya sangat sulit ketika Jungmo dan Hyena berada di hadapannya. Membuatnya pusing saja. "Eum, kurasa yang ini. Kalian pasti akan suka." Tunjuknya pada salah satu gambar.

"Kupikir, ini juga sangat bagus."

"Ini sangat mewah."

Dan perbincangan mereka terus berlanjut.

.

.

Sungmin memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berat. Ia sudah sampai di depan mansion, mencoba untuk tetap tegak dan membuka sabuk pengamannya. Perlahan ia keluar dari mobil dengan langkah terhuyung. Tidak menyadari kalau Kyuhyun sudah berada di dekatnya dan mendekatinya.

"Darimana saja?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya, kepalanya mendongak untuk menatap Kyuhyun. Pria itu akhirnya kembali, ia tersenyum sinis. "Kau sudah kembali? Apa waktumu sudah lumayan banyak untuk menenangkan diri?" tanyanya pelan.

Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya. "Maaf, aku lupa memberi tahumu kalau aku ada proyek penting di gwangju."

"Bukan urusanku.." Sahut Sungmin cepat, gadis itu mendorong bahu Kyuhyun lemah, sampai pada akhirnya tubuhnya sendiri tidak kuat dan terjatuh dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun panik, tentu saja. Sejak tadi ia memang merasa aneh dengan tingkah Sungmin, istrinya itu pucat sekali. Segera saja ia membawanya masuk dan menyuruh salah satu pelayan untuk menghubungi dokter keluarga.

**.**

**.**

**Raining Spell For Love**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun memandang cemas kearah Sungmin, dokter terpaksa memberinya infus karena Sungmin kekurangan cairan. "Bagaimana?"

"Kelelahan, anemia kambuh dan gejala maag." Jelas dokter Kim

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. "Baiklah, terima kasih."

"Saya sudah memberikan resep obat, Tuan."

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Setelah dokter itu keluar kamar. Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dan membenarkan letak selimut di tubuh Sungmin. "Apa yang kau lakukan selama aku pergi?" bisiknya. "Kau tidak makan dengan baik, eoh?"

Kyuhyun terus memandang wajah pucat itu dengan lekat. Semakin merasa bersalah karena ia menyebabkan Sungmin seperti ini.

"Aku tidak akan memintamu untuk memaafkanku. Aku tidak akan meminta.."

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin terbatuk kecil ketika membuka kedua matanya, ia menggerang pelan saat lampu kamar menyilaukan matanya. Ketika bergerak untuk duduk, ia baru sadar kalau tangan kirinya di infus.

"Hhh~" Sungmin mendesah pelan, ia kembali berbaring karena kepalanya sangat pusing.

"Kau sudah bangun? Kau tidur hampir enam jam setelah pingsan." Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berada di sampingnya, duduk dengan tenang dan tatapan tajamnya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun enggan. Ia bergeming.

"Ingin sesuatu untuk di makan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak perlu." Jawab Sungmin cepat.

"Kalau begitu makan bubur saja, setelah itu minum obat." Kyuhyun mengambil mangkuk buburnya.

"Aku tidak lapar." Jawab Sungmin lagi.

"Mau tidak mau kau harus makan, perutmu kosong, kau ingin maag-mu semakin parah?" tuding Kyuhyun, pria itu menarik rahang Sungmin lembut.

Sungmin tertawa. "Sungguh sebuah keajaiban sekarang kau memberikan perhatian lebih padaku. Tapi maaf sekali, aku tidak sudi mendapatkannya." Ujarnya tajam.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "Kau tahu kan, bagaimana kalau aku marah?" bisik Kyuhyun tepat di depan bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin mendesah kasar, ia berusaha mendorong bahu Kyuhyun supaya menjauh. Tapi tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk melakukannya. Jadi ia hanya bisa pasrah saat Kyuhyun menciumnya lembut, Sungmin masih berusaha memang, tapi Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja mencekal tangannya yang tidak di infus ke atas.

"Eungh!" Sungmin menggeliat resah saat Kyuhyun bergerak naik ke atas tubuhnya. Perlahan pandangannya mengabur karena genangan air mata yang semakin banyak menumpuk, siap untuk jatuh dari pelupuk mata. Kyuhyun menyadarinya dan mengalihkan ciumannya ke mata Sungmin. Pria itu mencumbunya lembut, bahkan Sungmin bisa merasakan kalau Kyuhyun tengah mencoba menyentuhnya sekarang.

"Ja-jangan.." Bisik Sungmin.

"Humm?" Kyuhyun menyentuhkan jemarinya pada permukaan dada Sungmin. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Katakan padaku.."

Sungmin terisak kecil. "Aku membencimu.. Hikss.."

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, perlahan ia berdiri namun tidak turun dari atas tubuh Sungmin. Pria itu menyapukan jemarinya pada dahi Sungmin, menyentuh wajah itu penuh kekaguman. Kemudian turun menuju leher Sungmin. "Tapi aku mencintaimu.."

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

Saya kasih penjelasan kecil aja, hehe.

Di masa lalu Kyuhyun memang punya salah dan membuat Sungmin sakit hati. Jadi Sungmin kecewa, kecewa berat jadi benci dan malah suka sama Jungmo xD (Pelampiasan)

**Review**? ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**Raining Spell For Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Nafas Sungmin tercekat, apa telinganya tidak salah dengar? Kyuhyun mencintainya? Omong kosong apalagi itu. "Berhenti dan lepaskan aku sekarang." Ujarnya kesal. Kesal karena Kyuhyun terus saja mempermainkan hidupnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "Setelah kau menikah denganku, mustahil untukmu bisa lepas." Kemudian ia beranjak turun dari atas tubuh Sungmin. Pria itu kemudian merapikan selimut Sungmin dan mengusap dahi Sungmin yang sedikit berpeluh. "Aku akan keluar, kuharap kau mau makan dan menghabiskannya. Kau ingin sembuh kan?" bisiknya sebelum memutuskan untuk keluar kamar dan meninggalkan Sungmin yang mulai menangis.

Satu hal yang membuatnya begitu sedih seperti ini. Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah berbuat tulus padanya, selalu kebohongan dan kebohongan. Ia sudah cukup lelah hidup dalam lingkup seperti ini. Mencintai, tapi tidak di cintai.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu, Sungmin yang merasa dirinya sudah sembuh secara total, memutuskan untuk menghadiri acara resepsi pernikahan Jungmo dan Hyena. Ia harus datang malam ini, meskipun hatinya akan terasa sakit nantinya.

"Aku tidak mengijinkanmu untuk pergi malam ini. Demi Tuhan kau masih sakit." Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin saat istrinya itu beranjak dari meja rias. Gadis itu sudah sangat cantik dengan gaun putih miliknya.

"Aku merasa baik, lepaskan." Sungmin melepas kasar cekalan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendesah kasar. "Aku akan ikut, kau tunggu sebentar."

Sungmin melotot kaget. "Tidak! Aku bisa pergi sendiri. Tanpamu." Jawabnya datar, ia melangkah lebar untuk keluar kamar sebelum Kyuhyun mendahuluinya dan mengunci pintu. "Kyuhyun!"

"Tunggu atau kau tidak boleh pergi." Ancam Kyuhyun seraya menyembunyikan kunci kamar di dalam sakunya. Pria itu bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi.

Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya. Sedikit bersandar pada dinding. Menunggu penuh antisipasi di sana. Tidak lama kemudian ponselnya berbunyi, Sungmin mengambil ponselnya dengan malas. Namun ketika nama Jungmo tertera di sana, ia segera menyentuh tombol hijau.

"Ya, Jungmo?"

_'Sungmin, kau jadi datang kan? Aku sangat mengharapkan kedatanganmu.'_

Sungmin tersenyum. "Aku pasti datang, aku sedang bersiap-siap."

_'Baguslah, aku juga ingin kenal lebih dekat dengan suamimu itu. Kalian begitu serasi.'_

Sungmin mendengus pelan, tapi ia mencoba untuk tetap kuat. "Ya, aku datang bersamanya."

_'Baiklah, aku harus menutup sambungan telfon ini.'_

"Aku mengerti."

_**Flip**_!

Sungmin memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas. Ia tidak sadar kalau Kyuhyun sudah selesai dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Jungmo?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ayo kita berangkat." Ujarnya.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukainya?"

**DEG**

Sungmin terdiam. Mendadak ia berdiri dengan kaku tanpa menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu lama menjauh. Sampai membuatmu berpaling begitu cepat. Tapi aku tidak akan tinggal diam saja mulai sekarang, aku akan merebutmu lagi." Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar. "Mari kita berangkat sekarang, sayang." Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Sungmin untuk berjalan keluar rumah.

.

.

.

Pesta itu begitu megah, Jungmo tidak main-main dengan dekorasi yang ia pilihkan tiga hari yang lalu. Sangat indah dan menarik hati.

Sungmin menatap keseluruh penjuruh ruangan. Dan saat matanya melihat Jungmo dan Hyena yang tengah tersenyum bahagia, ia menjadi iri. Rasanya ia tidak pernah mendapat kebahagian seperti itu, sampai sekarang.

"Kau tidak ingin menyalami mereka?" bisik Kyuhyun, jemari pria itu memeluk pinggang Sungmin.

Sungmin dengan risih melepaskan rangkulan Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum melihatnya. "Kau cemburu pada mereka?" bisik Kyuhyun.

"Berhenti bicara." Desis Sungmin kesal.

"Aku hanya bertanya, sayang. Sebaiknya kita minum dulu, kau tampak lelah." Kyuhyun melihat wajah Sungmin yang sedikit memudar, mungkin karena pengaruh dari sakit yang belum sembuh total.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak haus." Jawab Sungmin.

"Tapi aku memaksa, ayo." Kyuhyun menarik pinggang Sungmin menuju ke salah satu meja yang menyediakan minuman air putih. Karena kebanyakan di sini banyak minuman berakohol.

Kyuhyun menyodorkan satu gelas air putih, dengan terpaksa Sungmin menerimanya dan menguknya secara perlahan. "Setelah memberikan ucapan selamat, kita langsung pulang."

"Apa? Kyuhyun, kita baru sampai." Sungmin menyelas dengan cepat.

"Tapi kau masih sakit, lihat wajahmu itu. Pucat dan lesu."

"Aku merasa sudah baikkan, dan kau tidak perlu cemas."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ya, dan kuharap kau tidak pingsan karena terlalu lama berdiri."

Sungmin bergeming.

"Sungmin-ah!"

Jungmo tiba-tiba saja datang bersama dengan Hyena yang merangkul lengannya. Pria itu tersenyum kepada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. "Selamat datang." Ujarnya senang.

Kyuhyun menjabat tangan Jungmo. "Selamat atas pernikahanmu. Wah, sangat megah." Pujinya.

Jungmo tertawa kecil. "Ini juga berkat Sungmin."

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin sebentar. "Oh, benarkah?" tanyanya.

"Sungmin yang memilihkan dekorasi resepsi kami." Sahut Hyena dengan senyum terkembang.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk saja. "Aku minta maaf. Sungmin sedang sakit, jadi kami tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini." Ujarnya.

Sungmin menoleh langsung, kemudian ia menggeleng cepat. "Aku tidak apa-apa, kita akan tetap disini sampai acara selesai." Ujarnya seraya tersenyum kearah Jungmo.

"Kalau kau sakit, jangan memaksakan diri. Kami tidak masalah." Jungmo menatap sahabatnya sendu.

Sungmin kembali menggeleng. "Jangan berlebihan." Ujarnya.

"Sebaiknya kita duduk." Kyuhyun merangkul bahu polos Sungmin dan mengajaknya ke kursi.

"Kalian bersenang-senanglah, kami pergi ke tamu lainnya." Ujar Jungmo.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengangguk. Setelah melihat Jungmo dan Hyena menjauh, Sungmin langsung menatap sengit kearah Kyuhyun. "Bisakah kau diam dan terus mengacaukan semuanya?"

"Mengacaukan apa? Aku hanya tidak ingin kau pingsan di sini. Kau tidak ingat kata dokter? Kau harus istirahat total selama satu minggu penuh." Ujar Kyuhyun tajam, pria itu menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan menilai.

"Sudah kubilang bukan, aku merasa baikkan, tidak perlu melarangku untuk melakukan apa yang aku mau."

"Dan kau harus mendengarkanku, karena aku suamimu sekarang. Mengerti?!"

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya pelan. "Kau menikahiku karena tanggung jawab, bukan? Karena orang tuaku memintamu untuk melakukannya."

"Sungmin, dengar." Kyuhyun mencoba menyela.

"Aku tidak butuh belas kasihan darimu. Bahkan aku siap di cerai sekarang."

Kyuhyun mendesis tajam. Ia mulai berdiri dengan kasar, lalu menarik lengan Sungmin. "Kita pulang sekarang, aku sudah tidak ada gairah berada di sini."

"Lepaskan! Kau tidak berhak, Kyu!"

Kyuhyun tanpa peduli dengan teriakan Sungmin segera menyeretnya keluar dari pesta Jungmo.

**.**

**.**

**Raining Spell For Love**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin hampir saja menangis saat Kyuhyun memaksanya masuk ke dalam kamar dan mengunci pintu.

Bahkan Kyuhyun juga melepaskan jasnya dengan kasar, pria itu juga melepas celana panjangnya dan dengan santai tidur di atas ranjang.

Sungmin terdiam, air matanya tanpa sadar jatuh menetes. Sejak pulang dari pesta Jungmo tadi, Kyuhyun memang sudah tampak sekali marah. Bahkan tak tanggung-tanggung menyeretnya masuk ke rumah. Sedikit menoleh dan melihat mata Kyuhyun yang terpejam. Ia ragu, ragu dengan semuanya.

"Hhh~" Sungmin menggigit bibirnya kecil, sebelum beranjak masuk ke kamar mandi untuk berganti baju.

Sesaat setelah Sungmin masuk, kedua mata Kyuhyun terbuka. Pria itu menghela nafas pelan seraya menatap ke atas langit-langit kamar. Ia menikahi Sungmin memang bertujuan untuk mengambil hati gadis itu, bertanggung jawab atas segalanya. Segala keacuhannya pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengaku salah, ia salah karena membiarkan Sungmin berpikir kalau ia tidak mencintai gadis itu.

"Aku.. Bahkan mencintaimu sejak lama. Maafkan aku." Gumamnya pelan. Menerawang jauh ke masa lalu saat ia menyatakan cinta pada Sungmin.

Sesaat kemudian Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi. Sungmin memilih untuk tidur di atas sofa, karena itu lebih baik.

"Kemarilah." Pinta Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menegang, jadi Kyuhyun belum tidur? Pikirnya.

"Ranjangmu di sini, bukan di sana."

"Aku akan tidur di sini."

Kyuhyun mendesah kasar, lalu ia beranjak mendekati Sungmin dan berniat menggendongnya.

"Aku bilang aku akan tidur di sini!" Bentak Sungmin menolak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak peduli, dengan kasar ia menggendong Sungmin dan menidurkannya di atas ranjang dengan dia yang menindihnya.

"Kyuhyun, lepaskan!" Sungmin berteriak kalut, jangan sampai Kyuhyun menyentuhnya lagi seperti beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Tidurlah." Perintah Kyuhyun.

Dengan nafas terengah, Sungmin masih tetap kekeuh menatap tajam Kyuhyun. "Menyingkir dariku."

Kepala Kyuhyun bergerak miring, jemarinya mengusap pipi Sungmin lembut. "Bisa kau memberikanku kesempatan?"

Sungmin menelan ludahnya kuat.

"Sungmin.. Aku."

"Pergilah."

Kyuhyun menatap kedua mata Sungmin kaget. "Dengar.."

"Pergilah, Kyu. Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu, kau membuatku takut." Lirih Sungmin, kedua matanya sudah mulai berair lagi.

Kyuhyun bergerak memeluk tubuh Sungmin, membenamkan wajah istrinya ke dada bidangnya. Mengusap punggung Sungmin yang bergetar dan sesekali mencium dahi Sungmin lama.

Sampai beberapa menit berlalu, nafas Sungmin berubah teratur. Kyuhyun sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya dan menyentuh dahi Sungmin yang sedikit panas. Kyuhyun kemudian mengambil obat cair milik Sungmin di atas meja. Sungmin tidak suka minum obat tablet.

"Sungmin." Bisik Kyuhyun seraya mengangkat tengkuk Sungmin, membuat mulut istrinya itu sedikit terbuka. Kyuhyun mengambil sendok obat tadi dan meminumkannya. "Telan." Bisiknya.

Sungmin menggeliat sebentar, obat itu berhasil Sungmin telan dengan cepat, tentu saja.

Kyuhyun menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh keduanya. Kemudian tertidur bersama saling berpelukan.

**.**

**.**

**Raining Spell For Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**


	5. Chapter 5

**Raining Spell For Love**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Kini ia berada di depan jendela loby, di luar tengah hujan begitu deras. Tadi ia memang datang ke perusahaan untuk membawa dokumen yang tertinggal. Milik Kyuhyun.

Dan sekarang ia memilih untuk keluar ruangan Kyuhyun saja, daripada di ruangan Kyuhyun. Hari juga mulai petang, sejak tadi hujan tidak kunjung turun juga.

"Sungmin? Kenapa kau tidak ke ruanganku saja? Di sini dingin." Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin yang tengah duduk melamun di sebuah sofa.

"Apa sudah selesai?" Sungmin segera berdiri dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Kemudian ia melirik keluar. "Hujan masih deras, kita disini dulu."

"Aku ingin pulang, aku lelah menungu disini." Gerutu Sungmin malas.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Tunggu di sini sebentar." Pintanya sebelum berjalan menuju resepsionis.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Kyuhyun kembali sembari membawa sebuah payung. "Ayo, kuharap kau tidak sakit lagi kalau kena air hujan." Bisik Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak selemah itu." Desis Sungmin sedikit kesal. Kata-kata Kyuhyun seperti menyindir. Ya, ia memang sudah sehat setelah kembali sakit dua minggu yang lalu, setelah pulang dari acara resepsi pernikahan Jungmo.

"Iya, maafkan aku." Kyuhyun mencoba untuk mengalah, lebih baik seperti itu daripada membuat Sungmin kembali marah padanya. Meskipun istrinya itu masih tetap ketus padanya.

Kyuhyun menggandeng lengan Sungmin keluar dari perusahaan. Mobil sudah berada di depan tepat anak tangga. Kyuhyun membuka pintu terlebih dahulu untuk Sungmin dan mereka masuk kedalam.

"Bajumu basah." Kyuhyun bersuara sambil membuka jas kerjanya. Ia mengusap rambutnya yang sedikit basah juga.

"Sedikit." Ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di jok mobil dengan lelah. Sungmin meliriknya sebentar, sebelum kembali menatap keluar jendela.

"Terima kasih kau sudah menungguku tadi." Bisik Kyuhyun.

"..."

"Setelah sampai di rumah nanti, kau harus berendam air hangat." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Tidak ada kata-kata lagi. Sungmin sudah cukup malas menjawab segala ucapan yang Kyuhyun lontarkan padanya.

**.**

**.**

**Raining Spell For Love**

**.**

**.**

Pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memang terlihat datar sejak awal. Tentu saja yang membuat semuanya datar seperti ini adalah sikap Sungmin yang sangat cuek dan terus saja berlaku dingin pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bisa mengerti semua sikap yang Sungmin tunjukkan padanya. Mungkin, semua ini adalah balasan untuknya. Dulu ia memang sering menolak atau bahkan mengacuhkan Sungmin yang jelas-jelas ia cintai. Saat itu ia memang begitu bahagia karena Sungmin menerima pernyataan cintanya. Tapi sayang, egonya yang sangat keras membuat semuanya hancur begitu cepat.

Sungmin sudah tidur. Gadis itu tidur lebih cepat dari perkiraan selama ini. Padahal sebelum-sebelumnya Sungmin akan menghabiskan waktu untuk membaca buku, menggambar desain terbarunya.

Ah, biarlah. Mungkin istrinya itu terlalu lelah menunggunya selama berjam-jam di kantor.

"Hhh~" Sungmin menggeliat pelan, gadis itu mengeryit pertanda kalau ia akan membuka kedua matanya.

Kyuhyun menatapnya penuh antisipasi. Perlahan ia mendekat dan menyentuh kening Sungmin. Tidak berharap sedikitpun kalau istrinya itu kembali demam. "Kau kenapa?"

Sungmin berusaha untuk bangkit dengan di bantu oleh Kyuhyun. "Bisa.. Bisa antar aku ke kamar mandi?" setengah sadar ia meminta tolong pada Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah." Kyuhyun bersiap menggendong Sungmin dan membawanya menuju kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun merasa aneh saat tubuh Sungmin bertumpu lemah padanya. Membiarkan istrinya itu membasuh kedua wajahnya sendiri. "Kau sakit lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu, kepalaku tidak pusing tapi tubuhku lemas." Bisiknya parau.

"Aku akan meminta maid untuk membuatkanmu sup gingseng." Kyuhyun kembali membawa Sungmin ke atas ranjang. Menidurkannya di sana. "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan segera kembali." Ujarnya.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk saja, kedua matanya sudah kembali terpejam nyaman. Akhir-akhir ini ia juga merasa aneh, entahlah, tidak pusing tapi tubuhnya sering lemas berlebihan.

Masa bodoh! Ia hanya ingin tidur.

.

.

Kyuhyun kembali dengan membawa semangkuk sup gingseng. Di tatapnya wajah pucat Sungmin yang kembali terlelap, yakin sekali kalau Sungmin tidak akan bangun. Sia-sia sudah sup gingsengnya.

"Tidurlah." Bisiknya lembut seraya mengecup bibir Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau ingin aku mencarikan bahan untuk desainmu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sekarang mereka berdua berada di ruang makan. Sarapan pagi bersama.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa mencarinya sendiri." Sahut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kalau kau perlu bantuan, kau harus segera memberitahuku secepatnya. Jangan meminta pada orang lain." Ujar Kyuhyun penuh arogansi. Ia hanya ingin Sungmin membutuhkannya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun setengah sebal. "Aku bisa sendiri, Kyu. Lagipula kau pasti tidak punya waktu untuk mengurus pekerjaan baruku." Tekannya.

"Dengar, aku ini suamimu. Bagaimanapun kau membenciku, tapi aku tetap suamimu yang harus kau ikuti dan dengarkan." Kyuhyun mengelap mulutnya sebentar. "Aku berangkat, beristirahatlah di rumah dengan baik. Aku tidak akan pulang malam-malam." Ujarnya sebelum bergegas keluar rumah.

Sungmin mendesah kasar. Kyuhyun selalu seenaknya sendiri, bahkan ia sendiri belum menolak.

**.**

**.**

**Raining Spell For Love**

**.**

**.**

_**'Lee Sungmin, aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku..'**_

Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak. Kenapa pikirannya melayang pada saat itu? Hari dimana Kyuhyun menyatakan cintanya. Ah, bukan cinta, hanya suka saja. Ternyata ia baru sadar kalau Kyuhyun memang tidak mencintainya sejak dulu. Bodoh sekali ia mau menerima pria itu.

"Sedang apa kau di sana? Melamun sambil memandang hujan?"

Sungmin refleks menoleh dan heran melihat Kyuhyun di sana. "Kau sudah pulang?" tanyanya. Bukankah ini masih siang, kenapa Kyuhyun sudah ada di rumah.

"Aku pulang cepat, kurasa aku kurang enak badan." Kyuhyun melepaskan dasinya yang terasa mencekik lehernya itu. Kemudian mengganti baju di depan Sungmin.

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya saat tubuh Kyuhyun terekpose jelas. Ia tidak mau memandang Kyuhyun lama-lama, itu akan membuatnya sakit sendiri.

"Bisa kau memijat kepalaku? Sebentar saja, aku pusing." Pinta Kyuhyun dengan suara pelan. Pria itu merebahkan tubuhnya terlentang dan terpejam.

Sungmin sedikit ragu, tapi ia akhirnya mengalah. Karena Kyuhyun juga merawatnya dengan baik saat ia sakit waktu itu.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Kyuhyun tulus.

"Ya."

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kepalaku bisa pusing seperti ini. Mungkin terlalu memikirkanmu yang terus acuh padaku."

Sungmin tidak menjawab, ia hanya diam saja.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Lalu aku harus menjawab apa?"

"Jawab apa saja."

Sungmin berdecak pelan. "Aku tidak punya jawaban, jadi lebih baik kau diam dan tidur."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. "Kau menghawatirkanku?" tanyanya dengan percaya diri.

"Tidak sama sekali." Ketus Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendesah dalam hati. Sungmin tetap saja seperti ini padanya. "Kau tahu, tubuhku rasanya sangat dingin. Aku sepertinya butuh kehangatan."

Sungmin menaikkan alisnya. Seketika itu juga ia berhenti memijat dahi Kyuhyun. "Apa maksudmu?" tudingnya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Sungmin intens. "Tidak mungkin kau tidak tahu maksudmu, sayang."

"Lebih baik aku pergi dari sini." Sungmin bersiap untuk turun dari atas ranjang, namun dengan cepat pula Kyuhyun memeluknya dari belakang, membuat Sungmin memekik kaget.

"Aku sakit, bantu aku." Kyuhyun berbisik parau.

"Lepaskan.. Cepat." Tuntut Sungmin sembari menggeliat tak suka dalam dekapan Kyuhyun.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Mungkin dengan bermanja-mana seperti ini, akan membuat Sungmin sedikit luluh padanya. Dia putarnya cepat tubuh Sungmin supaya rebahan di atas ranjang bersama dirinya yang memeluk dengan erat.

"Cho Kyuhyun, lepaskan aku sekarang." Sungmin menggeram marah. Tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan bak' anak kecil suaminya itu.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" bisik Kyuhyun lagi, kali ini semakin intens.

Sungmin menelan ludahnya kuat. "Aku akan memukul wajahmu."

"Kejam."

"Jangan kurang ajar."

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja mengecup hidung Sungmin, lalu turun ke bibirnya. Menghisapnya lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian. Berharap Sungmin tidak menolak dan kembali menikmati ciumannya.

Sungmin sendiri, gadis itu ingin sekali menolak perlakuan senonoh Kyuhyun padanya. Pemaksa, tuan arogan, tuan menyebalkan! Kyuhyun adalah pria menyebalkan yang suka memaksanya. Tapi ciuman itu begitu lembut, ia harus bagaimana sekarang? Menolakpun akan terasa sulit.

.

.

.

Sungmin mendongak saat lehernya putih di kecup oleh Kyuhyun. Bajunya sudah tersingkap kesamping, menampakkan bahu dan dadanya yang indah. Ia begitu pasrah sekarang, Kyuhyun membuainya begitu ahli. Membuat pikirannya kacau balau dan sulit mencerna akal sehatnya.

"Hhh~" Sungmin melihat rambut Kyuhyun yang berada di bawahnya, kedua matanya yang sayu melihat bagaimana bibir Kyuhyun mencium bagian belahan dadanya, meskipun bra miliknya masih terpasang di sana. Sungmin meremas baju belakang Kyuhyun, ia mencoba untuk menghentikan. Tapi Kyuhyun lebih pandai untuk menyelanya.

"Biarkan aku.. Mendapatkan kehangatan darimu."

Sungmin terperangah, suaminya benar-benar gila. Entahlah. Ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dan membiarkan Kyuhyun bermain di sana sampai puas. Tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas sekali.

"Menyerah?" tanya Kyuhyun, pria itu melepaskan baju Sungmin sampai menyisahkan pakaian dalam bagian atas saja. "Kau harus rileks." Lanjutnya.

Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa rileks kalau Kyuhyun secara terang-terangnya melakukannya secara lembut seperti ini.

"Bicaralah."

"Aku harus menjawab apa?" sentak Sungmin kesal.

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengarnya. Pria itu bergegas meraih pengait celana Sungmin untuk di lepas. "Kita bercinta sekarang."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Yuhuuuu.. Naik rate M gak ya? Aku bingung -,-**

**Maaf kalau lama updatenya. Hehe.. Mood menulis hancur tiba-tiba. Maaf kalau hanya sedikit kayak gini, sebenarnya gak yakin mau di up. Soalnya pasti pada kecewa. Tapi cuma segini adanya di otak.. Maafkan aku.. T_T**

**Sekali lagi.. Makasih atas reviewnya.. Next..?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Raining Spell For Love**

**..**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

Bercinta?

Sungmin menahan nafasnya sejenak. Tubuhnya terasa lemas sekali sekarang. Bahkan tubuhnya meremang saat merasakan sentuhan seringan bulu yang Kyuhyun berikan. Tampaknya suaminya itu benar-benar melakukannya dengan lembut.

"Aku berpikir, bagaimana kalau kita segera punya anak. Anak kita pasti sangat manis sepertimu." Ujar Kyuhyun yang masih terus membelai kaki Sungmin.

Huh? Punya anak? Bahkan Sungmin tidak memikirkan hal semacam itu, sedikitpun. Tapi mengingat Kyuhyun pernah menyentuhnya dua minggu yang lalu, pasti janin itu mulai berkembang atau bisa gagal.

Kyuhyun menyentuh dagu Sungmin, meminta istrinya itu untuk balik menatapnya. Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain, begitu lama dan dalam. "Kau mau kan punya anak?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melengos, ia menelan ludahnya kuat. "A-aku tidak tahu." Jawabnya ambigu.

Terdengar suara kekehan kecil dari mulut Kyuhyun. Membuat Sungmin heran kebingungan. "Lucu sekali, aku tanya apa kau jawab apa." Kekehnya.

Sungmin berdecih pelan. "Cepat menyingkir dari tubuhku." Sinisnya.

"Tidak mau. Aku akan membuatmu hamil, supaya kau kembali mencintaiku lagi." Tekan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membelalakkan kedua matanya. "Kau..."

"Apa? Kau sudah terkurung di sini bersamaku. Kau tidak bisa kabur lagi, sayang."

"Aku benci padamu.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih, aku juga membenci diriku sendiri."

Sungmin menggeleng pelan mendengarnya. Kemudian yang ia rasakan adalah Kyuhyun yang menciumnya dengan intesitas lembut, mencecapnya sedalam mungkin. Sungmin menggerang pelan dalam cumbuan Kyuhyun. Jemarinya meremas bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sendiri, ia menyusupkan lengannya di bawah leher Sungmin, memeluk istrinya dengan lembut. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain beralih mengusap-usap paha Sungmin.

Sungmin mengeryit merasakan sentuhan tangan Kyuhyun. Jemarinya menyentuh lengan Kyuhyun yang tengah bermain di area sensitiv miliknya. Rasanya tidak kuat, ia cukup mampu menahan erangan ketika jemari tangan Kyuhyun menekan miliknya dengan intens.

Di gigit bibirnya dengan pelan dan mendongak. Melepaskan paksa cumbuan Kyuhyun dan beralih meremas selimut. "..Ummpp.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum menyeringai, bibirnya beralih mengecupi leher Sungmin. Kemudian melepaskannya dan menatap wajah memerah istrinya. "Cantik." Pujinya tulus. Istrinya sangat cantik sekali, rembesan keringat yang keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya, membuat Sungmin semakin sexy dan panas. Harus ia akui, untuk membuat Sungmin seperti ini, butuh kesabaran. Karena kalau Sungmin tidak luluh, pasti sejak tadi ia sudah babak belur. Lucu sekali.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. Stop.." Sungmin mengeryit, tangannya berusaha menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang masih bermain di sana, menekan-nekannya sampai terasa basah. Astaga! Sungmin merasa lemas sekali sekarang. Sial!

Bahkan perutnya terasa mengencang dan kaku. Ini terlalu sulit untuk di hentikan. Ada apa dengannya!

"Hahh..Hah.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Wajahnya menunduk untuk mencari bibir Sungmin, di kecupnya lagi bibir itu secara halus, setara dengan gerakan tangannya di bawah. Menunggu Sungmin untuk sampai ke puncak.

Cengkraman kuat yang Sungmin berikan pada rambut belakangnya, memastikan kalau istrinya itu sudah mencapai puncak. Dengan nafas terengah dan dada bergemuruh, Sungmin lunglai begitu saja.

Kyuhyun beralih melepaskan semua kain yang melekat pada tubuhnya dan tubuh Sungmin. Mereka berdua sudah telanjang bulat dan sekarang saatnya untuk masuk ke inti.

Kyuhyun menempatkan dirinya dengan sangat pas, menunduk dan menatap wajah pias Sungmin. "Aku mencintaimu.. Segeralah hamil."

Sungmin menggerang pelan saat sesuatu berusaha untuk masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Tubuhnya mengencang dan bergetar. Kyuhyun terlalu lembut memasukkanya dan itu membuatnya semakin terjerumus. Sungmin ingin menangis rasanya, begitu mudahnya memberikan tubuhnya untuk yang kedua kali pada Kyuhyun. Meskipun Kyuhyun adalah suaminya sendiri.

"Ahh~" Sungmin menjerit kecil saat bibir Kyuhyun mengecup puncak buah dadanya.

Terasa lembut dan mengesankan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Raining Spell For Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin mengeryit saat merasakan perutnya terasa sakit. Dan ini sudah malam hari, ia tertidur cukup pulas setelah melakukan beberapa ronde dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun entah pergi kemana, yang jelas sekarang ia tidak melihat sosok suaminya itu di sampingnya. Apalagi tubuhnya masih telanjang bulat di balik selimut tebal.

"Ashh! Kenapa perutku sakit sekali." Gumamnya, berusaha untuk menetralkan deru nafasnya dan kembali tidur. Tapi tidak bisa, perutnya terasa mengencang.

"Kyuhyun-ah.." Panggil Sungmin, ia harus memanggil Kyuhyun. Perutnya sangat sakit.

"Ssshh~ Kyuhyun, perutku sakit..." Suaranya begitu lirih.

Selang beberapa menit merasakan kesakitan yang datang dan pergi. Sungmin mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang mulai menutup pintu.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat, pria itu sedikit heran melihat wajah Sungmin yang penuh keringat. "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya panik seraya mengusap dahi Sungmin yang basah.

"Pe-perutku.. Sakit.." Rintih Sungmin sebelum akhirnya kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Ya! Sungmin! Sungmin!"

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terus memaksa untuk ikut masuk ke dalam ruangan UGD. Ia tidak bisa menghilangkan kecemasan di hati dan pikirannya. Sungmin pingsan di depan matanya sendiri. Bahkan Sungmin mengeluh sakit perut, apa karena ia terlalu memaksa istrinya itu untuk melayaninya. Shit! Umpat Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Aku harus ikut masuk!" Geram Kyuhyun marah.

"Tapi tuan.."

"Minggir!" Kyuhyun berjalan dan mendorong bahu suster itu dan mengamati bagaimana dokter yang masih memeriksa kondisi Sungmin.

Istrinya sangat pucat dan lemah. 'Maafkan aku, Sungmin. Maaf.' Ucapnya dalam hati.

Dokter masih memeriksa Sungmin, mengecek tekanan darah, denyut nadi. "Apa keluhan sebelum nyonya pingsan, Tuan?" tanya dokter itu.

"Dia mengeluh sakit perut, lalu.. lalu dia pingsan, wajahnya penuh keringat. Dokter, apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya? Dia tidak apa-apa kan?" Kyuhyun tampaknya benar-benar kalut, apalagi melihat suster yang menancapkan jarum infus di denyut nadi Sungmin.

Dokter itu tersenyum. "Sepertinya kram biasa. Apa nyonya mendapat guncangan keras? Seperti terjatuh?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak, dia tidak terjatuh sama sekali. Hanya saja tadi.." Ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Baiklah, saya mengerti, Tuan. Nyonya tidak apa-apa, kandungannya dalam keadaan baik. Tapi saya sarankan untuk nyonya agar beristirahat di rumah sakit."

_**DEG**_

Kyuhyun mengerjab pelan. Sungguh, ia tidak mengerti dengan kondisi barusan. Sungmin, hamil?

"Kami akan memindahkan nyonya di ruang VVIP, tuan." Dokter itu meminta para suster untuk memindahkan Sungmin ke ruang perawatan.

Kyuhyun masih berdiri di sana, tegang dan rasa tidak percaya. Tidak lama kemudian senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Sungminnya? Hamil. Satu senyum terulas di wajahnya. Bahkan impiannya terwujud begitu cepat.

**.**

**.**

**Raining Spell For Love**

**.**

**.**

Jemarinya bergerak dengan teratur. Sungmin menghela nafas pelan saat ia berhasil membuka kedua matanya. Aroma khas rumah sakit tercium tajam, membuatnya sedikit mual.

"Kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah."

Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan raut yang tak terbaca. Tangannya yang tidak di infus di genggam lembut oleh Kyuhyun. "Aku kenapa?" tanyanya. Tidak ingin mempermasalahkan perilaku Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, hanya hamil."

_**DEG**_

Astaga! Sungmin membalakkan kedua matanya. "H-hamil?" tanyanya gemetar.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap. "Kau hamil, sayang."

Bukankah ini terlalu cepat? Bagaimana bisa ia pergi dari Kyuhyun kalau sekarang keadaannya seperti ini? Di dalam perutnya, kini tumbuh janin hasil dari benih Kyuhyun.

Air matanya tiba-tiba saja menetes. Ya, kini ia akan terikat dengan Kyuhyun selamanya.

"Jangan menangis. Kita akan merawatnya bersama-sama, memberikannya banyak cinta, kebahagiaan dan kasih sayang. Aku yakin kau pasti bahagia mendengarnya." Kyuhyun mengecup punggung tangan Sungmin lama, mencium kulit halus itu penuh perasaan.

Tidakkah kau tahu, Kyuhyun? Aku memang masih mencintaimu dan aku bahagia memiliki anak kita. Lirih Sungmin dalam hati. Tapi ego dan rasa sakitnya dulu membuatnya tidak bisa berperilaku baik pada Kyuhyun. Semuanya ini salahnya atau salah Kyuhyun?!

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun masih setia mengusap punggung tangan Sungmin, tapi istrinya itu belum juga tidur, padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. "Kenapa tidak tidur? Tidurlah." Pintanya.

Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya. "Aku belum mengantuk." Ujarnya pelan.

"Tapi kau harus tetap tidur, sayang. Supaya kondisimu semakin membaik, besok baru kau bisa pulang." Kyuhyun beralih membelai pipi Sungmin yang ternyata semakin chubby. Kenapa dia baru menyadarinya?

Sungmin menghela nafas pelan. Ia mencoba untuk tidur, rasa kantuk itu semakin terasa saat di rasakannya sesuatu yang lembab mencium dahinya lama.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam diam. Di tatapnya lama wajah manis itu, sungguh, ia tidak akan mampu lagi untuk melepaskannya. Seperti dulu.

_'Aku merasa.. Kau tidak pantas bersanding denganku.'_

_'Kenapa..?'_

_'Tidak ada alasan. Karena kau memang tidak pantas.'_

Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya. Bodoh sekali rasanya, ego telah menguasainya dan membuat Sungmin menderita. "Kau memang tidak pantas untukku, Sungmin-ah. Karena aku tidak sebaik itu. Karena aku pria bodoh yang selalu menyakitimu."

**.**

**.**

**Raining Spell For Love**

**.**

**.**

Pagi harinya, Sungmin bangun agak kesiangan. Mungkin karena pengaruh bayi, jadi ia malas bangun. Dan pagi hari ini juga ia di bolehkan pulang karena kondisinya sudah membaik.

"Aku sudah menghubungi, Eomma dan Appa. Mereka sangat bahagia sekali mendengar kabar kalau kau hamil." Kyuhyun tersenyum seraya merapikan anak rambut yang menutupi mata Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kau ingin sesuatu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Masih mual."

"Ah, aku mengerti. Dokter sudah memberikan vitamin, sampai di rumah nanti kau harus istirahat lagi."

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Tidak perlu beristirahat lagi."

"Hey, kau ingin pingsan lagi."

Sungmin berdecak dalam hati. "Berlebihan. Aku sudah merasa kuat dan kau tidak perlu secemas itu." Ucapnya pelan.

"Aku mengerti, sayang." Bisik Kyuhyun dengan senyum lebarnya.

Hah, Sungmin harus bersikap bagaimana lagi sekarang? Kyuhyun lagi-lagi melakukannya. Membuatnya malu.

"Ayo, mobil sudah siap. Gendong?" Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sungmin turun dengan perlahan, akan sangat malu kalau sampai Kyuhyun menggendongnya. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Kyuhyun benar-benar menggendongnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun bersenandung kecil, jemarinya mengusap-usap perut Sungmin yang masih datar itu. Tapi ia sangat yakin kalau anaknya pasti bisa mendengarnya.

Sedangkan Sungmin, ia hanya bisa menertawakan kelakuan Kyuhyun. Mana mungkin bayi yang masih berbentuk gumpalan darah bisa mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Dasar gila!

"Kau menertawakanku?" selidik Kyuhyun. Dan entah sejak kapan wajah suaminya itu berada hanya beberapa centi dari wajahnya.

"T-tidak.." Jawab Sungmin gugup.

Kyuhyun menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Kau pasti menertawakanku. Terlihat jelas dari kedua bola matamu."

Sungmin mengerjab pelan. "Aku tidak.."

_**CUP**_

Sungmin kembali mengerjab saat Kyuhyun membungkam bibirnya dengan cepat.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

**Dikit nih.. haha.. Memang gini adanya. Jangan paksa saya buat nulis panjang, karena bakal gak bisa. Bukannya males nulis, tapi emang segini adanya. **

**Ah, maaf ya kalau bosen sama ceritaku ini. Sungmin terus ketus sama Kyuhyun, kan aku udah jelasin kenapa Sungmin ketus. Jadi bukan tanpa alasan kan? Flashback nanti ada kok, ini biar KyuMin baikkan dulu, kan udah ada baby :)**

**Makasih atas reviewnya. Next?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Raining Spell For Love**

**..**

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**..**

Sungmin menekan dadanya yang masih terus saja berdetak dengan cepat. Ingatannya melayang kebeberapa jam yang lalu, di mana Kyuhyun mencium bibirnya begitu lembut. Bibir suaminya sangat manis dan..

"Apa yang sedang aku pikirkan." Hembusan kasar Sungmin keluarkan. Ya, apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Memikirkan ciuman itu saja sudah membuat jantungnya berdetak aneh. "Ingat, Sungmin. Kau tidak boleh luluh begitu saja, meskipun kau masih mencintainya." Lirihnya pelan.

Kemudian seulas senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Di usapnya perutnya yang masih datar. Rasa bahagia itu tidak bisa hilang begitu saja. Anaknya yang tengah tumbuh di dalam rahimnya, anaknya bersama Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun.

Pria itu entah pergi kemana setelah ia masuk ke dalam kamar untuk rebahan sejenak. Sungmin mengedikkan bahunya.

**Pip..Pip**

_'Eomma Calling'_

_Flip!_

"Eomma?" suara Sungmin terdengar bahagia sekali, mendapat telfon dari Leeteuk yang tengah berada di jepang.

_'Sayang? Bagaimana kabarmu, hum? Eomma dan Appa senang sekali mendengar kau hamil. Selamat ya sayang.'_

Sungmin tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Eomma. Aku baik, Eomma tenang saja."

_'Syukurlah. Kyuhyun pasti menjagamu dengan sangat baik. Dia memang pria yang bertanggung jawab.'_

Sungmin diam mendengar pujian yang Leeteuk lontarkan untuk Kyuhyun.

_'Appa dan Eomma sebenarnya ingin pulang tadi, tapi tiba-tiba saja Appamu ada kerjaan mendadak. Maaf, sayang, kami akan berusaha pulang untuk melihatmu.' _

"Tidak perlu memaksa, Sungmin baik-baik saja di sini. Kyuhyun menjagaku dengan sangat baik, kok."

_'Eomma tahu, ya sudah, Eomma tutup dulu ya, besok kita sambung lagi.'_

"Baiklah."

_'Eomma sayang padamu.'_

"Aku lebih sayang pada Eomma."

_'Sampai jumpa, sayang.'_

"Ya."

_Flip!_

Sungmin meletakkan kembali ponselnya di atas meja. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada Kyuhyun. "Dia pergi kemana?"

.

.

.

.

Ternyata Kyuhyun berada di dapur. Pria itu memasak sesuatu untuk dirinya dan Sungmin, memasak makanan kesukaan istrinya. Kyuhyun sangat tahu kalau Sungmin menyukai makanan mie bersaus hitam itu. Apalagi dengan sup labu yang sangat manis dan lezat. Diam-diam Kyuhyun juga mempelajarinya, berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menjadi suami Lee Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun berbalik dan tersenyum saat melihat Sungmin yang mendekatinya. "Sayang, mencariku?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. Kedua matanya melihat apa yang tengah Kyuhyun kerjakan. "Memasak? Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau bisa memasak."

"Ya, karena kau yang selalu memasakkan makanan untukku." Sahut Kyuhyun cepat.

Sungmin tersenyum miris. Pandangan matanya teralih ke wajah Kyuhyun. Ia terkekeh kecil saat melihat ada noda saus di pipi Kyuhyun. Heuh, apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan dengan bahan-bahan itu tadi, sampai harus terkena saus.

"Kenapa? Kau menertawakanku lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh, jemarinya masih sibuk mengaduk sup labu kesukaan Sungmin.

"Siapa yang menertawakanmu?" jawab Sungmin.

"Aku tahu itu, terpancar jelas dari tubuhmu." Kyuhyun menggombal lagi, pria itu kenapa jadi tukang gombal sekarang.

Sungmin meliriknya sebentar sebelum duduk di kursi. "Baunya tidak enak." Komentarnya pedas. Bau dari sup labu itu memang terasa menusuk di hidungnya dan ia merasa mual.

Kyuhyun mematikan kompornya, lalu ia mengambil mangkuk dan menuangkan beberapa sendok sup ke dalam mangkuk. Setelah itu membawanya ke hadapan Sungmin. "Aku membuatkan khusus untukmu, makanlah. Kau harus mengomentarinya, kalau tidak enak, nanti aku akan belajar lagi untukmu." Ujarnya tulus.

Sungmin bergerak menutup hidungnya. Tapi ia menahannya dan mengambil sendok. Di cicipinya rasa sup labu manis itu. Sungmin menaikkan alisnya, lumayan.

"Bagaimana?" Kyuhyun menantinya dengan penuh antisipasi.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk kecil, gadis itu meletakkan kembali sendok di alas mangkuk sup. "Lumayan." Ujarnya.

"Benarkah? Berarti aku tinggal menyempurnakan keahlian masakku." Kyuhyun tersenyum begitu bangga.

"Kapan kau mulai belajar memasak?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, pria itu menatap wajah Sungmin lama. "Lumayan lama, kurang lebih dua tahun setelah kita berpisah."

Raut wajah Sungmin berubah sendu. Tidak berani menatap Kyuhyun lagi dan memilih meminkan cincin pernikahannya.

"Aku, setiap hari membuat sup labu. Ketika aku membuatnya, wajahmu yang manis akan hadir dalam bayanganku. Ketika aku memakannya, senyummu yang indah akan selalu hadir dalam bayanganku."

Sungmin tersenyum miris. "Kurasa, itu terlalu berlebihan."

"Tidak bagiku." Kyuhyun meraih jemari tangan Sungmin, menggenggamnya lama. "Maafkan aku, maaf. Aku salah dan tidak pantas di maafkan. Aku selalu mengacuhkanmu dan terlambat menyadari kehadiranmu."

"Aku sudah tidak memikirkannya lagi." Bohong! Sungmin selalu memikirkannya setiap malam. Bahkan ketika ia sedikit berhasil melupakan Kyuhyun karena kehadiran Jungmo sebagai sahabatnya.

"Sungmin.."

"Aku selalu mencobanya, mencoba untuk melupakanmu yang begitu jahat padaku. Dan kau kembali dengan mudahnya, tanpa aku duga." Kedua matanya memerah, Sungmin melepaskan jemarinya yang Kyuhyun genggam. "Maaf, aku harus kekamar." Sungmin segera berdiri dan berjalan memasuki kamar.

Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sendiri dengan wajah yang sulit di artikan.

"Dia masih mencintaiku?"

**.**

**.**

**Raining Spell For Love**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin membenamkan wajahnya di atas bantal. Sejak tadi ia memang menangis, menangisi cintanya. Heuh! Tidak seharusnya ia menangis sampai seperti ini, percuma saja.

Mencoba untuk tidur dan tidak memikirkan kejadian tadi. Ketika Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya begitu lembut, bahkan ia juga merasakan sengatan aneh dari sentuhan itu.

Kyuhyun bilang kalau dia masih mencintainya. Benarkah? Sulit rasanya untuk percaya. Sedangkan cintanya, tidak perlu di ragukan lagi.

"Kau tidur?" suara dari arah pintu terdengar. Itu Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya, berpura-pura terlelap. Bahkan ia sampai lupa mengusap jejak air matanya.

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan, di tutupnya pintu dengan perlahan. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan mengusap surai rambut Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris saat melihat jejak air mata di kedua pipi istrinya. Sungmin baru saja menangis dan itu semua karena dirinya.

"Maafkan aku, kau pasti menderita sekali." Bisiknya parau. Entahlah, Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak tega melihat kondisi Sungmin. "Aku akan membuatmu kembali percaya padaku. Kalau aku benar-benar serius. Dulu, aku memang pria yang egois dan sulit untuk mengungkapkan rasa sayang. Karena aku terlalu malu untuk melakukannya. Aku selalu takut berdekatan denganmu."

Huh? Apa Sungmin tidak salah dengar? Kenapa?

"Karena kau memiliki aura aneh. Bahkan aku merasa tidak mampu berada di dekatmu, tapi aku selalu ingin berada di sampingmu, melindungimu." Kyuhyun tersenyum sebentar. "Dan akhirnya, aku memilih untuk melindungimu dari belakang. Dan itu berarti aku menjauhimu."

Sungmin mendadak pening. Astaga! Apa maksud Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun menjauhinya bukan karena Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar mencintainya? Dan selama ini? Kyuhyun yang selalu menolongnya?

"Istirahatlah." Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Sungmin dan merapikan selimut. Setelahnya ia memilih keluar.

Perlahan saat pintu sudah tertutup, Sungmin membuka kedua matanya yang pastinya membengkak. Pikirannya melayang pada ucapan Kyuhyun. "Heuh~" Air mata kembali menetes.

Kesalahpahaman yang menyakitkan.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin terbangun setelah dua jam lebih tertidur. Perutnya terasa lapar sekali, ia bergegas turun dari atas ranjang. Sebelumnya ia merenggangkan ototnya terlebih dahulu.

"Loh, kau sudah bangun?" tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi, mendekati Sungmin yang menatapnya kaget. "Pasti lapar." Tebaknya benar.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Aku akan memasak dulu." Ujarnya melangkah untuk menghindari Kyuhyun.

Tapi sebelum itu, lengannya di cekal lembut oleh Kyuhyun. "Tidak perlu, pelayan sudah menyiapkan untuk kita. Lagipula ini sudah jam dua siang, kita makan siang bersama, di kamar." Seulas senyum terukir di wajah Kyuhyun. Pria itu beranjak keluar kamar dengan wajah bahagia.

Satu hembusan nafas keluar dari mulut Sungmin, gadis itu mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang. Sebentar-sebentar mengusap perutnya.

Tidak lama kemudian Kyuhyun kembali dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan satu porsi. Sungmin mengeryit heran. "Kenapa hanya satu porsi?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"Tentu saja, agar kita bisa makan sepiring berdua." Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Membuat Sungmin tersenyum kecil. "Biar aku suapi, oke?" tawarnya.

Sungmin mengalah dan mengangguk pelan. "Terima kasih."

"Tidak perlu, aku kan suamimu."

"Hmm~ seharusnya aku yang melayanimu. Kenapa jadi terbalik?" ujar Sungmin.

"Hey, aku tidak ingin memegang prinsip seperti itu. Kau tidak harus melayaniku, justru akulah yang harus melayanimu."

"Kau ini aneh sekali, sudah tugasku untuk melayanimu. Kau kan suamiku."

Suamiku. Manis sekali, Kyuhyun sampai tidak bisa menahan senyum mendengarnya. Di tatapnya wajah Sungmin yang tengah menunduk itu. Wajah itu begitu indah.

"Kenapa?" Sungmin yang merasa di tatap sedemikian itu oleh Kyuhyun, merasa aneh. Bulu-bulu kuduknya sedikit meremang.

Kyuhyun langsung menggeleng. "Ah, tidak. Karena aku suamimu, maka kau harus terima kalau suamimu ini akan memanjakanmu."

Sungmin terkesiap mendengarnya. 'Kyuhyun-ah, aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana isi pikiranmu selama ini. Aku hanya bisa menduga dan mencerna setiap perbuatanmu. Jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku sempat salah paham.' Isi hatinya bersuara. Sungmin tersenyum sendu, beginikah kisah cintanya?

"Setelah ini minum vitamin. Supaya baby semakin tumbuh sehat." Kyuhyun dengan telaten menyuapi Sungmin. Sesekali mengusap sudut bibir Sungmin yang terkena remah-remah.

Sungmin bergeming dan mengunyah makanan dengan pelan.

"Eh, kurasa kau butuh liburan. Bagaimana?"

Sungmin menaikkan alisnya. "Liburan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Iya, liburan. Sepertinya kita memang butuh liburan, supaya kita semakin dekat."

"Aku tidak suka liburan, lebih nyaman di rumah."

"Kau selalu begitu, sejak dulu tidak suka melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan. Liburan itu untuk refresing, baik juga untuk baby. Karena kondisi psikis ibunya, bisa berpengaruh pada bayinya." Kyuhyun mencoba untuk membujuk. Dari dulu Sungmin memang tidak suka dengan hal-hal semacam ini, apalagi keramaian. Istrinya itu sangat membencinya.

Sungmin sepertinya berpikir keras. Apa ia memang harus liburan? Sepertinya memang butuh sekali. "Baiklah, terserah saja." Ujarnya menerima.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. "Nah, jawaban yang bagus."

**.**

**.**

**Raining Spell For Love**

**.**

**.**

Hujan turun lagi di sore hari. Sungmin berdiri di dekat jendela kamar, menatap rintik hujan yang tengah mengguyur. Tak lama kemudian ia merasakan pelukan hangat dari belakang. Tidak perlu menoleh, ia pasti tahu siapa pemilik tangan yang memeluknya.

"Tampaknya kau sangat menyukai hujan ya?" bisik Kyuhyun.

Sungmin bergeming, masih menatap keluar.

"Tapi aku juga suka hujan." Kekeh Kyuhyun seraya mencium bahu Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerjab pelan. "Hujan, hujan mengingatkanku akan kesakitan. Makanya aku sangat menyukainya." Jawab Sungmin lambat-lambat.

Dahi Kyuhyun mengerut. "Maksudmu?" tanyanya heran.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum saja. "Tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

"Maaf, aku harus melakukan apa agar kau memaafkanku?"

"Kalau aku memintamu untuk pergi dariku.. Apa kau bisa?"

Kyuhyun membalikkan badan Sungmin, menangkup wajah istrinya. "Tidak bisa, kau sedang hamil."

"Aku bisa menjaga anakku sendiri."

"Dia juga anakku."

Keduanya terdiam. Hening beberapa saat.

Sungmin menatap kedua mata Kyuhyun lama, lalu air matanya menetes. "Kau tidak akan bisa mengembalikan waktu yang sempat kau sia-siakan." Bisiknya. "Aku.. Terlalu sulit untuk memaafkanmu."

"Sungmin.."

"Kau itu pria kejam, jahat dan suka menyakitiku. Jangan katakan 'maaf' lagi, aku muak." Sungmin mengalihkan wajahnya, tapi Kyuhyun menangkupnya dengan cepat supaya kedua mata indah itu kembali menatapnya.

Kyuhyun tanpa aba-aba mencium bibir Sungmin, lembut dan penuh ketulusan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**Gimana sama chap ini? Membosankan kah? T_T **

**Makasih reviewnya.. Review lagi? ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

_Sungmin dengan malas memainkan bolpoin dan mencorat-coret buku tulisnya. Terlalu malas untuk keluar kelas karena ia sedang mengalami masa kebingungan._

_"Sungmin!" Bahkan suara keras Kibum tidak ia hiraukan sedikitpun. Terus melamun dan mencoret bukunya. "Ya, Lee Sungmin." Kibum menoel pipi sahabatnya itu. Ia merasa aneh sejak pernyataan cinta pangeran sekolah beberapa hari yang lalu._

_"Pergilah, aku sedang malas." Gumam Sungmin mengusir Kibum._

_Kibum yang merasa di usir hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Kenapa kau? Bukannya dua hari yang lalu pangeran sekolah menyatakan cinta padamu? Seharusnya kau senang. Bukannya malah cemberut terus." Ejek Kibum, sesekali ia merapikan tatanan rambutnya._

_Sungmin meringis pelan. "Aku tidak tahu."_

_Kibum menoleh dan menatap wajah kusut Sungmin. Ia semakin penasaran saja dengan tingkah Sungmin, masa baru berpacaran selama tiga hari sudah putus. "Kau putus dengannya?" tebaknya._

_Sungmin melirik Kibum sengit. "Bukan."_

_"Lalu? Ayo cerita saja padaku. Aku akan mendengarkan dengan baik." Kibum tersenyum kecil, menyangga kepalanya dan menunggu Sungmin bicara._

_Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Sungmin. Kalau saja ia terus memendam unek-unek di hatinya, akan sangat bahaya. _

_"Ceritakan padaku, Sungmin-ah." _

_"Kyuhyun. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia seperti menjahuiku ya?" bisik Sungmin pelan, ia ingin menangis saja. Tapi ini masih di sekolah, sekolah yang sama dengan Kyuhyun._

_"Menjahuimu? Kenapa bisa?" _

_Sungmin menggeleng tidak tahu. "Setiap aku mengajaknya bicara, dia pasti tidak menatap wajahku dan memilih pergi." Ujarnya sedih._

_Kibum menatap iba pada Sungmin. "Mungkin dia malu kalau bermesraan di sekolahan."_

_"Kau pikir hanya di sekolah saja dia seperti itu? Tidak, Kibum-ah. Aku mengajaknya untuk berkencan sejak pertama menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tapi dia dengan pandai menolak ajakanku. Dan kau tahu? Aku merasa terhina sekali, aku sebagai gadis malah mengajaknya terlebih dahulu." Setetes air mata jatuh di pelupuk matanya. Sungmin benar-benar sedih menerima perlakuan jahat seperti ini dari Kyuhyun. Bukankah pria itu mencintainya? Bahkan ia melihatnya dari pancaran mata Kyuhyun saat itu._

_Kibum memeluk pundak Sungmin. "Sabar, mungkin dia ada masalah."_

_"Mungkin. Ya, mungkin saja." Sungmin mencoba untuk berpikir possitive._

_"Kenapa tidak kita coba kerumahnya nanti?"_

_"Untuk apa? Memalukan."_

_"Ya, tidak apa kan? Kita kesana juga tidak macam-macam."_

_Sungmin mendesah pelan. "Tidak perlu."_

_._

_._

_._

_Sepulang sekolah, Sungmin menunggui Kyuhyun di tempat parkir sepeda. Sangat berharap kalau ia bertemu Kyuhyun di sini, karena sejak tadi ia tidak melihat wajah Kyuhyun._

_Tak lama kemudian, senyumnya mengembang saat melihat Kyuhyun datang. Pria itu begitu tampan, gagah dan mempesona di matanya. Sungmin sampai merona malu._

_"Sungmin? Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun._

_Sungmin memainkan jemarinya gugub. "Kyuhyun. Aku ingin bicara, sejak kemarin kau selalu sibuk."_

_Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Bicaralah."_

_"Eumm~" Sungmin menggigit bibirnya kecil. "Aku ingin tanya sesuatu padamu. Apa.. Apa benar kau mencintaiku?" sungguh, rasanya Sungmin ingin kabur saja dari hadapan Kyuhyun. Sangat malu sekali bertanya hal semacam itu._

_"Apa perlu kujawab?" tanya Kyuhyun balik._

_Kepala Sungmin mendongak, menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bingung. _

_"Bukankah, saat awal aku menyatakan cinta padamu. Kau sudah mendengarnya langsung? Kenapa harus mengatakannya lagi? Aku bukan pria yang suka bermain kata-kata." Kyuhyun menjawab cukup panjang, bahkan ucapannya sedikit mengusik hati Sungmin._

_Bukankah, kalau Kyuhyun benar-benar mencintainya. Lidah pria itu tentu akan sangat mudah mengatakannya lagi._

_"Aku hanya butuh kepastian saja. Kau serius atau tidak denganku." Sungmin menelan ludahnya kuat. "Kau selalu menghindar, padahal kita baru memulai hubungan."_

_"Sungmin, kita memang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tapi aku tidak suka kalau kita menunjukkannya di depan teman-teman kita." _

_"Aku mengerti." Genangan air mata menumpuk di mata Sungmin._

_"Aku harus pergi dulu. Kau sudah di jemput kan?" tanya Kyuhyun._

_Sungmin mengangguk tanpa menatap wajah Kyuhyun._

_"Hati-hati di jalan. Sampai jumpa." Kyuhyun berlalu begitu saja, tanpa memeluknya._

_Heuh! Kau tidak dengar apa kata Kyuhyun tadi, Lee Sungmin? Kekasihmu itu tidak suka memperlihatkan kemesraan di depan publik._

_Tapi hatinya terasa sakit saat mendengar Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata-kata tadi. _

_"Aku harus bersabar. Bukankah aku juga mencintainya. Begitupula dia. Semangat, Lee Sungmin!" Gadis itu mengusap air matanya dan bergegas menuju mobil jemputan._

_Tidak jauh dari sana, Kyuhyun menatap punggung indah itu yang mulai menjauh. Kyuhyun mendesah kasar, ia merasa bodoh selama berada di dekan Sungmin. Bahkan sejak tadi ia tidak berani menatap mata Sungmin. _

_"Aku memang sudah gila. Gila karena gadis itu." Kyuhyun tertawa miris. "Maafkan aku." Lanjutnya._

_._

_._

_._

_Hari-hari telah berlalu, hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah lebih dari satu tahun. Dan mereka juga sudah kelas tiga. Hanya tinggal menghitung bulan untuk segera lulus._

_"Kyuhyun-ah, aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu. Makanlah." Sungmin tersenyum, ia begitu polos dan sangat cantik di mata Kyuhyun. _

_"Terima kasih." Kyuhyun masih fokus pada bukunya._

_Sungmin menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan. Pandangannya terus menatap fokus kearah Kyuhyun. Sudah satu tahun ya? Selama setahun ini hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun memang baik-baik saja, pria itu juga begitu peduli padanya, meskipun hanya beberapa kali saja. Tidak bisa di hitung, mungkin saat dirinya sakit, Kyuhyun baru terlihat sangat cemas. Setelah dirinya sembuh, Kyuhyun akan acuh lagi padanya. _

_Kyuhyun memang aneh, entahlah. Selama setahun ini, Kyuhyun serius atau tidak menjadikannya kekasih? Kencan saja tidak pernah._

_"Kyuhyun, aku pergi ke toilet dulu ya?" ijinnya, setelah mendapat anggukan dari sang pujaan hati, Sungmin melangkah menuju kamar mandi._

_Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang mulai menjauh. Sejak tadi ia memang diam, ia memang seperti ini, tampak dingin dan tidak suka banyak bicara. Tapi sebenarnya, sejak tadi kedua matanya melirik ke arah Sungmin diam-diam. Kekasihnya itu terlalu baik untuknya, bahkan setiap hari membuatkan nasi untuknya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Raining Spell For Love**

**..**

**Chapter 8**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua tangan Sungmin terkulai lemas di samping tubuhnya. Terlalu sedih menerima ciuman Kyuhyun saat ini, ini sudah ciuman keberapa kalinya? Entahlah, Sungmin tidak ingin menghitung atau mengingatnya lagi. Karena sejak dulu, saat mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, Kyuhyun tidak pernah menciumnya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya. Jemarinya terulur mengusap air mata Sungmin yang mengalir. Hatinya sangat sakit melihatnya, bukankah ini semua memang kesalahannya selama ini? Sehingga memupuk kebencian pada hati Sungmin.

"Sedikitpun, aku tidak pernah berniat jahat padamu." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan-pelan, sembari mengamati ekspresi datar wajah Sungmin. "Kau sangat berharga dan aku tidak bisa melukaimu."

Sungmin melirik tajam Kyuhyun. "Lebih baik kau tarik ucapanmu itu sebelum kau menyesal sudah mengatakannya, di hadapanku." Langsung saja ia berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun, keluar kamar. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang termenung sendiri di sana.

Suara gemuruh di luar menemani penyesalan seorang Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Sungmin membolak-balikkan majalah yang tengah ia baca. Tapi sebenarnya ia sejak tadi melamun, tidak ada kerjaan lain. Sungmin hanya terlalu malas melakukan apapun setelah beberapa saat yang lalu ia dan Kyuhyun bertengkar. Ia rasa, hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun memang tidak bisa baik. Sejak dulu kan memang tidak begitu baik.

"Aku pusing." Lirihnya.

**Tak..**

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya saat segelas susu di letakkan di depannya. Kemudian ia menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk di hadapannya.

"Minumlah, kau pasti haus setelah menangis tadi." Ujar Kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin tampak ragu menatap gelas berisi susu itu. Tetapi sesaat kemudian ia mengambilnya dan meneguknya pelan.

"Sudah baikkan? Maaf, aku tidak akan membahasnya lagi. Itu semua memang salahku, bisakah kita berbaikkan?" pinta Kyuhyun, kedua matanya meredup dan melembut saat menatap wajah Sungmin.

Kepala Sungmin mengangguk. "Hmm~"

"Sungmin.."

"Apa?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat wajah istrinya itu tidak menunduk lagi. "Jangan menunduk, aku tidak suka."

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" tanya Sungmin.

"Karena aku suka melihat wajahmu." Jawab Kyuhyun spontan, tapi memang benar. Ia sangat suka menatap wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping. "Tidak perlu berdusta lagi."

"Aku tidak berdusta, sayang." Sahut Kyuhyun cepat.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya lagi kearah Kyuhyun. "Terserah saja, aku ingin keluar." Segera saja ia berdiri, namun Kyuhyun dengan cepat mencekal lengannya.

"Aku akan menemanimu."

.

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah sekarang, di sebuah taman dekat sungai besar. Sungmin tersenyum kecil saat angin berhembus menerpa wajahnya, membuat helaian rambutnya bertebaran.

"Kau tidak bertanya, kenapa aku tahu kau sangat suka berada di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun, berharap kali ini Sungminnya luluh.

"Aku tidak perlu bertanya, untuk apa?" tanya Sungmin balik. "Mungkin tempat ini juga tempat favoritmu." Lanjutnya.

"Ya, tempat yang kau sukai akan menjadi tempat yang aku sukai." Bisik Kyuhyun, sejak tadi ia menatap wajah Sungmin dari samping.

"Benarkah?" Sungmin menoleh. "Lalu apa kau tahu, tempat yang paling aku benci?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. "Aku tahu semuanya, semua yang kau sukai, semua yang kau benci. Termasuk aku."

**DEG**

Jantung Sungmin rasanya berhenti berdetak, namun kenyataannya lain. Jantungnya tengah berdetak cukup cepat.

"Lalu, apa kau bisa bertahan dan memulainya dari awal bersamaku? Demi anak kita."

"Aku tidak pernah menuntut apapun darimu. Meskipun kau orang yang sangat aku cintai, dulu. Tapi kenapa kau kembali datang dan membuat cinta itu kembali tumbuh, kau tidak tahu bagaimana sulitnya aku menghilangkannya. Jadi tolong tarik ucapanmu tadi, tarik ucapanmu saat kau mengatakan kalau kau tidak berniat jahat bahkan melukaiku." Air matanya kembali menetes, matanya sudah sembab dan kembali sembab. Semua hanya karena Kyuhyun. Sial!

Jemari tangan Kyuhyun bergerak dengan cepat memeluk tubuh ringkih Sungmin. Membenamkan wajah yang tengah menahan tangis itu ke dalam dadanya.

Kyuhyun benar-benar merutuki kebodohannya. 'Aku memang melukainya.'

**.**

**.**

**Raining Spell For Love**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun mengusap kedua pipi Sungmin yang terasa basah. Sungmin masih terus mengeluarkan air matanya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, mereka menghabiskan waktu sampai malam hari di taman tadi. Dan sekarang mereka dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Kau harus istirahat. Tidurlah di dulu." Pinta Kyuhyun cemas, pasalnya wajah Sungmin berubah pucat, mungkin karena terus menangis dan kedinginan.

Sungmin hanya menurut saja dan mulai memejamkan kedua matanya.

Sejenak Kyuhyun mengamati wajah polos itu. Hatinya semakin berdenyut nyeri melihatnya.

**Pip..Pip..**

Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya dan terkejut saat melihat ID Caller di layar ponselnya.

_Flip!_

"Eomma.."

_'Sayang, kau dimana? Dengar, Eomma dan Appa sudah berada di rumahmu. Cepatlah pulang karena Eomma sangat ingin bertemu dengan menantu kesayangan, Eomma. Mengerti.'_

**PIP**

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya kuat. "Kapan mereka pulang? Astaga, aku harus cepat pulang."

.

.

.

Mobil berhenti tepat di depan pintu. Sungmin yang merasakan guncangan sedikit langsung terbangun dan meringis pelan. "Sudah sampai?" tanyanya serak.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia langsung keluar dan membuka pintu mobil untuk Sungmin. Membuka sabuk pengamannya dan berniat menggendong istrinya itu.

"Tidak perlu, Kyu. Aku bisa berjalan sendiri." Tolak Sungmin halus.

"Sayang, kau masih mengantuk, kalau kau jatuh bagaimana?" ujar Kyuhyun tak terima.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak mau."

Kyuhyun memilih mengalah, ia membantu Sungmin untuk keluar dari mobil dan merangkul pundak Sungmin masuk ke dalam rumah. Kedua mata Kyuhyun mencari keberadaan kedua orang tuanya. Dan tepat saat melewati ruang keluarga, ia melihat Eommanya di sana. Sendiri?

"Eomma." Panggil Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya, apa Eomma sudah pulang? Pikirnya. Kemudian ia mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun dan terkejut saat melihat sosok asing di sana. Eomma Kyuhyun?

Heechul berjalan mendekat dan langsung memeluk Sungmin erat. "Akhirnya, Eomma bisa bertemu langsung dengan menantu Eomma. Sangat cantik. Diakah perempuan yang sangat kau cintai itu, Kyuhyun-ah? Dia benar-benar cantik dan manis, seperti yang kau ceritakan dulu pada Eomma. Oh, ya, sayang. Kyuhyun itu benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti bicara kalau sedang membahasmu. Haha~ maafkan, Eomma, ya. Jadi terlalu banyak bicara."

Rasanya bumi yang Sungmin pijak kembali berputar. Bahkan wajah mertuanya kini berubah menjadi bayang-bayang yang membuatnya semakin pusing.

Dan apa yang mertuanya itu katakan tadi? Kyuhyun sering menceritakan perihal dirinya?

"Ugh.." Sungmin menyentuh kepalanya, seketika itu juga Kyuhyun menahan berat beban Sungmin.

"Astaga, kau kenapa, sayang?" tanya Heechul panik.

Kyuhyun sama paniknya juga. "Kita kekamar sekarang." Langsung saja ia mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dan berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju kamar.

"Apa dia tidak apa-apa, Kyu?" tanya Heechul cemas. "Panggil dokter saja." Ujarnya keras.

"Tidak perlu, Eomma." Ujar Kyuhyun pelan, ia merapikan selimut Sungmin sebatas dada dan mulai duduk di pinggir ranjang.

Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak. Meskipun begitu ia masih sadar dan tidak pingsan.

Heechul menatap wajah pucat Sungmin. "Dia kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah ibunya. "Sungmin baru pulang dari rumah sakit tadi pagi, keadaannya belum sehat betul."

Heechul menaikkan alisnya. "Lalu kenapa kau mengajaknya keluar tadi?" semprotnya.

"Sungmin ingin keluar tadi, aku tidak bisa menolaknya." Jelas Kyuhyun pelan, jemarinya menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

Heechul mengangguk.

"Eomma."

"Kenapa?"

"Kita keluar sekarang, biarkan istriku tidur." Kyuhyun mengecup punggung tangan Sungmin cukup lama, kemudian mengajak Heechul keluar kamar.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun, jelaskan pada, Eomma." Heechul mendesak putranya terus menerus, ia begitu cemas melihat keadaan Sungmin.

"Bukankah, Eomma sudah tahu kalau istriku tengah hamil?" ujar Kyuhyun pelan, memijit pelipisnya kecil.

Heechul tersenyum mendengarnya. "Eomma lihat tadi kedua matanya sembab. Kau membuatnya sedih? Sampai menangis dan mengakibatnya kedua matanya bengkak?" tuduh Heechul sakartik.

"Eomma.."

"Dengar, Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin sedang hamil dan kau harus membuatnya bahagia selama ia hamil, bahkan setelah anak kalian lahirpun, kau harus terus membuatnya bahagia. Itu bisa berbahaya bagi kandungannya kalau Sungmin terus merasa sedih. Dan ingat, ya, Eomma akan menginap di sini sampai besok." Heechul segera berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun menuju kamar yang Sungmin tempati tadi.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Ucapan Ibunya tadi terus saja berputar di kepalanya. "Tentu saja, aku akan membuatnya bahagia dan tersenyum seperti dulu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**Update cepet kan? Flasback-nya aku kasih di atas, tapi setengah-setengah ya. Aku gak bisa buat flashback full, nanti kalian bosan. Hehe~**

**Makasih reviewnya, next?**


	9. Chapter 9

Sungmin terkesiap saat seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia tengah bersandar di kepala ranjang dalam diam, memikirkan segala hal yang membuatnya selalu merasa pusing. Dan kini mertuanya yang ramah dan cantik datang membawa nampan makanan. Semangkuk sup dan susu hangat.

"Kau pasti lapar, Eomma sudah buatkan sup dan susu ibu hamil untukmu." Heechul tersenyum kecil. Wanita itu dengan cekatan mempersiapkan semuanya, termasuk berniat menyuapi Sungmin.

"Ah, Eomma, tidak perlu di suapi. Aku bisa sendiri." Sungmin menolak dengan halus, jemarinya berniat mengambil alih mangkuk yang Heechul bawa.

Heechul berdecak. "Kau diamlah, Eomma memang berniat menyuapimu. Lagipula kau masih merasa lemas kan?"

"Tapi.."

"Sssttt, Eomma tidak suka di bantah. Mengerti." Heechul meniup sup sebelum menyuapinya ke mulut Sungmin. Dengan tatapan ragu, Sungmin menerimanya. "Nah, begitu."

Sungmin tersenyum dalam diam. Mertuanya begitu baik sekali padanya, padahal selama ini ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan mertuanya itu. Baru kali ini, setelah ia menjadi istri Kyuhyun.

"Eyy, jangan melamun."

Sungmin tersentak kaget, membuat Heechul mengulas senyum tipis. "Maaf." Lirihnya.

"Oh, ya. Apa selama ini Kyuhyun berbuat baik padamu? Maksud, Eomma, setelah kalian menikah?" tanya Heechul, ia masih menyuapi Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk kecil. "Ya, dia memperlakukanku dengan baik." Jawabnya.

"Heuh~ baguslah. Eomma hanya tidak ingin dia melakukan hal bodoh seperti dulu lagi."

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. Berpikir, apa maksud perkataan Heechul barusan? Apa maksudnya, perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya saat mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih?

"Ya, Eomma bersyukur kalau anak itu mau menurunkan egonya. Habisnya, Eomma sudah lelah menamparnya."

Sungmin tersentak kaget. Lagi-lagi Heechul berkata aneh, menampar Kyuhyun? "Eomma, menampar Kyuhyun?" tanyanya ragu.

Heechul mengangguk cepat. "Ya, Eomma selalu menamparnya kalau dia melakukan hal bodoh."

"Tapi kenapa? Bukankah Kyuhyun..."

"Dia memang putraku. Tapi Eomma mencoba mendidiknya supaya menjadi pria yang bertanggung jawab dengan ucapannya. Tapi saat itu dia bertingkah bodoh, aduh, maafkan Kyuhyun, ya."

Entahlah, sepertinya Sungmin sedikit mengerti arah pembicaraan mertuanya ini. Mencoba mengungkit masa lalu.

.

.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Kyuhyun-ah!" Sungmin dengan nafas terengah mencoba mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Kyuhyun yang sangat cepat._

_Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin sebentar, sebenarnya ia merasa kasian melihat kekasihnya itu berkeringat banyak dan tampak sekali kelelahan. "Ada apa?" tanyanya datar._

_Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu refleks menarik bahu Sungmin. Sungmin sampai kaget sendiri. _

_"Cepatlah, aku tidak ada waktu." Ujar Kyuhyun._

_Sungmin menggigit bibirnya. "Itu.. Eum, kau ada waktu tidak malam ini?" tanyanya ragu._

_"Kenapa? Sungmin, aku tidak pernah bisa pergi keluar malam untuk makan malam atau kencan yang kau inginkan. Kita harus belajar dengan giat, kau ingin nilaimu bagus kan?"_

_"Bukan itu maksudku, Kyu.."_

_"Lalu apa lagi? Bukankah selama setahun ini, hanya itu yang kau pikirkan? Dengarkan aku, Sungmin. Kita memang sepasang kekasih, tapi aku tidak mau teman-teman yang menggosipi kita."_

_Rasanya, Sungmin ingin menangis sekarang. Bahkan ia belum selesai bicara. Tapi Kyuhyun dengan cepat memotong pembicaraannya. Tapi Sungmin masih cukup kuat untuk menerima perlakuan Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah menunjukkan perhatian padanya. Sial sekali hidupnya! Cinta tidak cukup untuk membuatnya bahagia._

_"Sudah kan? Cepat masuk ke mobilmu." Kyuhyun berucap tegas lagi. _

_Melihat Sungmin yang mengangguk pelan dan mulai berjalan meninggalkannya, membuatnya sangat merasa bersalah. Huh! Betapa ia ingin memotong lidahnya yang tajam itu. Bisa-bisanya ia menyakiti Sungmin._

_"Kyu.." _

_Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin yang sendu. Menunggu kekasihnya itu untuk berbicara._

_"Sebenarnya, aku ingin mengajakmu belajar bersama. Tapi, yasudah, aku bisa belajar sendiri. Sampai jumpa besok." Sungmin tersenyum lembut pada Kyuhyun sebelum berbalik meninggalkan pria itu. _

_Kyuhyun tertegun mendengarnya. Huh! Benarkan! Cho Kyuhyun bodoh!_

_._

_._

_._

_Kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa dirinya adalah orang yang sangat jahat. Melihat Sungmin berjalan memasuki kelas dengan langkah lesu. Apa gadis itu menangis semalaman? Di lihatnya kedua mata Sungmin yang membengkak dan tercetak jelas kantung matanya._

_Kyuhyun tidak bisa ikut masuk karena kelas mereka berbeda. Sungmin di kelas B2 dan ia di kelas A1. Kyuhyun mendesah pelan, mungkin nanti saat istirahat ia akan menemui Sungmin dan meminta maaf. _

_._

_._

_Di sisi lain, Sungmin tengah melamun di dalam kelas. Tidak mendengarkan apa yang guru terangkan sejak satu jam yang lalu, yang ia lakukan hanyalah memandang kosong ke arah luar jendela. Begitu mengenaskan sekali cerita cintanya. Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun. _

_"ARGHHH!" Sungmin tiba-tiba saja menjerit. Membuat seluruh siswa yang di dalam kelas menatapnya, tak terkecuali guru._

_"Lee Sungmin, kau kenapa berteriak?" tanya guru Im._

_Sungmin menunduk malu, ia merasa tubuhnya memanas. "Maaf, aku hanya.. Hanya pusing."_

_Guru Im berjalan mendekatinya. "Kau sakit? Kalau begitu, salah satu murid tolong antarkan Sungmin ke ruang kesehatan."_

_._

_._

_Jam istirahat tiba, Kyuhyun dengan cepat menuju ruang kelas Sungmin. Kedua matanya yang tajam mencari-cari di mana kekasihnya itu. Dan ternyata ia baru sadar kalau Sungmin tidak ada. "Kemana dia?" gumamnya heran._

_"Ouh! Kyuhyun, kau mencari Sungmin ya?" tanya seorang gadis bertubuh tinggi._

_Kyuhyun menoleh dan mengangguk. "Kau tahu dia kemana?"_

_"Tadi dia sakit, sekarang berada di ruang kesehatan."_

_Kyuhyun terbelalak. "Sungmin sakit!" Serunya kaget._

_Gadis itu mengangguk. "Iya, tadi dia bilang sedang sakit."_

_Tanpa kata lagi Kyuhyun segera berlari menuju ruang kesehatan. Hatinya begitu cemas bercampur gelisah mengingat bagaimana Sungmin sakit, ia sangat tahu betul kalau kekasihnya itu tidak bisa di tinggal sendiri kalau sedang sakit. Ah, sialnya dia begitu acuh kalau gadis itu tengah sehat bugar._

_Kyuhyun sudah sampai di depan ruangan kesehatan. Dengan pelan ia membuka pintunya dan melihat Sungmin yang tengah tertidur sepertinya. Kyuhyun dengan pelan menutup pintu dan mendekati Sungmin. _

_Pria itu tersenyum lembut saat melihat Sungmin yang benar-benar terlelap. Di usapnya dahi Sungmin lembut lalu berniat mengecupnya sebelum tubuh mungil itu menggeliat dan mulai membuka kedua matanya. _

_"Kyu?" bisik Sungmin pelan._

_Kyuhyun terkejut bukan main, ia kembali memasang wajah datarnya. Kenapa harus seperti ini saat bertatapan mata dengan Sungmin. Selalu gugub dan tidak sanggub untuk mengeluarkan sepatah katapun yang bersifat 'perhatian'. _

_"Kau.. Sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan._

_Sungmin tersenyum pelan, ia mencoba untuk duduk. "Aku, sebenarnya tidak apa. Terima kasih sudah menjengukku."_

_"Ya, sudah seharusnya aku melakukannya kan?" ujar Kyuhyun pelan, sesekali matanya melirik wajah menunduk Sungmin. Bukannya tadi ia ingin meminta maaf pada Sungmin? Sekarang! _

_"Sungmin.." Panggilnya._

_Sungmin mendongak. "Ya?"_

_"Maafkan aku.. Soal kemarin." Lanjut Kyuhyun pelan, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah._

_"Ah, tidak apa. Aku tidak masalah. Aku bisa mengerti kenapa kau tidak mau di ajak kencan.." _

_"Besok malam, kalau kau sudah baikkan. Bagaimana kalau kita.. Kencan?"_

_DEG!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_FLASHBACK OFF_

**Raining Spell For Love**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar dengan pelan, tersenyum saat melihat Sungmin dan Heechul saling bergurau. Melihat wajah Sungmin yang ceria membuatnya tenang. Dengan segenap keberanian ia berjalan masuk dan menghampiri Sungmin.

Sungmin dan Heechul menoleh bersamaan saat melihat Kyuhyun. Kedua wanita itu tampak berekspresi berbeda.

"Kyuhyun, kau sudah datang. Kalau begitu, Eomma harus pulang." Heechul segera berdiri.

"Secepat itu? Eomma tidak ingin tinggal di sini lagi?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba.

Heechul tersenyum lembut. "Hanya satu hari, nanti Eomma akan kembali, sayang."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Eomma harus segera pulang. Cepat sembuh." Heechul mengecup kedua pipi Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk sembari tersenyum.

"Dan kau, Kyuhyun! Ingat kata-kata Eomma!" Semprot Heechul pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Eomma pergi dulu, ya." Heechul melambai kearah Sungmin sebelum benar-benar keluar kamar.

Hanya tinggal mereka berdua. Kyuhyun yang merasa Sungmin menghindar darinya mulai mengusap perut Sungmin. "Perutmu baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lembut.

Sungmin mengangguk.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, pria itu melirik mangkuk yang sudah habis dan susu yang masih setengah gelas. Bersyukur karena Sungmin mau menghabiskan makanannya.

"Sepertinya, kita memang butuh liburan." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menghela nafas pelan. Sepertinya memang harus liburan.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

**Haii Joyerrr.. Eum, aku tidak tahu harus melanjutkan fanficku lagi atau gak yaa.. Tapi aku sudah memutuskan untuk tetap nulis fanfic OTP tercinta, KyuMin. Ya, meskipun aku tahu kalau nulis GS agak gimana bagi yang gak suka. Apalagi Sungmin sudah menikah tuh. Dia sudah menjadi suami, tapi bagi Joyer Sungmin kan tetep 'Uke'nya Kyuhyun yang manis. Yang sangat Kyuhyun cintai dan sayangi. Buktinya Kyuhyun gak datang ke pernikahan mantan kekasihnya itu. XD wkwk~ dia mah lagi main drama komedi XD **

**Jadi, aku menulis untuk KyuMin dan memakai nama cast mereka untuk ceritaku yang abal2. T.T maaf kalau selalu nulis GS, aku special GS sih.. Suruh buat YAOI, ya bisa. Tapi nanti deh.. XD maap yaa.. Itu kan tergantung penulis sendiri2. hehe~ aku hanya mau minta pengertian saja. ^^**

**Dan.. mungkin chap ini dikit, maaf. Hanya percobaan saja apa masih ada pembacannya.. Hehe**


End file.
